War, Love, and Friendship
by Overact
Summary: Karena misi oleh seorang klien, iblis seperti Seijuurou bisa bertemu dengan pemuda polos seperti Kuroko. Bahkan pandangannya terhadap Tetsuya berubah. Tetapi ia tak menyangka, Kuroko dan Seijuurou memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat. / Warn : Cerita tidak terlalu 'sama' seperti Summary. /
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 – Prologue.**

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARN – Typo(s), OOC, Blood Scene, AU(?) , Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance, Pair utama AkaKuro, and other warnings. DLDR, okay.**

**Rate – T (?)**

* * *

Suara pedang yang sedang beradu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga, diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan orang meminta tolong, membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Suara-suara orang berbisik-bisik—mengucapkan doa, berharap dirinya bisa selamat dari kejadian itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil—karena tak ada yang lolos dari kejadian tragis ini.

"..Kau pikir kau siapa, dengan seenaknya mengkhianatiku. Padahal aku sudah.."

Seihurou melipat kedua tangannya ke dada sambil menatap tajam kearah sosok misterius yang berada dihadapannya. Dari tatapannya itu, terurailah bermacam-macam perasaan yang berkecamuk menjadi satu, yaitu kecewa, benci, dan amarah. Tetapi meskipun seperti itu, seorang Seihurou takkan menampakkan emosinya.

"Malang sekali kau, Seihurou. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu sedikit lama," ujar sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sosok tersebut kemudian mengangkat tangannya, membuat suatu simbol kasat mata di udara. Sembari memejamkan matanya, sosok itu merapalkan sebuah mantra dengan waktu yang singkat, dan menunjuk kearah seorang anak kecil disebelah Seihurou. Sosok tersebut tersenyum nakal, "_Red Curse,"_ bisiknya pelan. Seihurou membulatkan matanya—

"Sebagai salam perpisahan, aku akan mengutukmu dan adikmu," ujar sosok tersebut dengan nada sadis. Sebuah seringaian pun muncul di bibirnya.

Sebuah simbol bercahaya pun mulai terukir dipundak Seihurou dan pundak anak kecil tersebut, membentuk sebuah simbol dengan kaligrafi bahasa _rune_ yang susah dimengerti. Setelah beberapa detik munculnya simbol itu—Seihurou tersentak. Mendadak, pundak sebelah kanannya terasa lebih berat dan munculnya rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Seihurou tersenyum pahit—

"Ternyata kau sudah belajar _Red Curse_ tanpa sepengetahuanku," ujar Seihurou ketus, merasa tidak terima.

Sosok itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung. Tetapi hanya beberapa saat, ia kemudian tertawa keras bagaikan seorang psikopat. Sebuah senyuman nakal terpampang dibibirnya—"Haruskah aku memberitahumu, Seihurou? Lagipula, kau adalah musuhku. Untuk apa aku beritahu jika kau adalah musuhku? Konyol," jelasnya panjang dengan nada merendahkan. Seihurou tersenyum miris, "Jadi kau benar-benar mengkhianatiku.." bisiknya sedikit kecewa. Sang sosok terdiam untuk beberapa saat—

"Kau sungguh naïf, Seihurou! Cukup sudah, akan kuhancurkan tempat ini! Ne, Seihurou?"

—tetapi kemudian kembali tertawa layaknya psikopat.

Seihurou menggertakkan gigi-giginya, merasa tak memiliki energi untuk melawannya kembali. Dengan satu kali sentakan—pedang yang dimiliki sosok itu dilayangkan ke udara dan kemudian jatuh—menusuk tanah, dan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan besar yang menghancurkan dunia tersebut, tak tersisa. Lenyap.

.

.

.

Seijuurou menerjap pandangannya beberapa kali, kemudian kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Tangan kanannya perlahan menuju pelipisnya, memijatnya pelan ketika pusing mulai menjeranya. Setelah mulai mereda kembali, Seijuurou mendongak kebawah—dan menemui sesosok pria yang tak bernyawa, dan juga sesosok wanita yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan.

Seijuurou mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia sedang berlabuh ketika ia sedang menyelesaikan misi penting untuk klien-nya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kurang lebih waspada terhadap kondisi fisiknya, padahal sendirinya pun tak pernah sempat lengah seperti ini.

Seijuurou menjentikkan jari sebelah kirinya sekali, kemudian keluarlah sebuah pistol perak di udara secara tiba-tiba. Seijuurou meraih pistol tersebut, kemudian mengarahkan pistol tersebut kearah wanita tersebut—sebelum dirinya menarik pelatuk pistol dan menembaknya persis jantung wanita tersebut.

"Misi selesai," tuturnya pelan sembari menatap cipratan darah yang dihasilkan oleh pelurunya.

Ia menarik nafas—kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Disenderkannya dirinya pada dinding ruangan, mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Akhir-akhir ini, Seijuurou seringkali berlabuh berkali-kali, bahkan hingga _daydream, _bahkan sewaktu ia masih tersadar_. _Tetapi, entah mengapa yang selalu diputar di mimpinya itu merupakan mimpi dari masa lalu, masa ia masih kecil. Entahlah, ia tak begitu mengingatnya, sehingga Seijuurou tak terlalu memikirkannya karena hal tersebut tak terlalu menganggunya.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Ponsel merahnya bergetar dibalik saku celananya—menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Seijuurou meraih ponselnya, kemudian melihat nomor sang penghubung. Seijuurou kembali menarik nafas, lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou sembari melipat tangan kirinya ke dada yang kemudian dihimpit oleh tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel. Manik merahnya menatap lurus kedepan, dan sesekali memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"_Apakah kau telah selesai melakukan misimu, Seijuurou?"_

Seijuurou mendengus pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia mendecih pelan, merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah sudah, mengapa ia harus bertanya lagi? Seijuurou mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah selesaikan dari tadi, Chihiro. Sebutkan apa keperluanmu padaku, cepat." ucapnya tegas.

"_Ibumu menyuruhmu untuk segera mencari Empress—"_

"Katakan padanya, aku menolak. Aku sibuk, dan aku memiliki banyak misi yang belum kuselesaikan," potong Seijuurou dingin. Dengan sigap, Seijuurou menutup _flip _ponsel merah miliknya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana, tak memedulikan sosok yang bernama Chihiro itu terus meneriaki namanya dari ponsel merahnya.

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut dan kata-kata berhubungan dengan Empress di percakapannya tadi mendadak membuatnya kesal. Seijuurou segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan _mood _yang sangat tidak baik, sehingga tak siapapun menatapnya karena auranya yang begitu mencekam. Seijuurou menggertakkan giginya—heran dengan dirinya mengapa begitu kesal. Ia merengut kembali ponsel merahnya—bukan bermaksud untuk menelpon Chihiro kembali, melainkan bermaksud untuk mengetahui misi selanjutnya dari salah satu kliennya. Mungkin saja jika ia mendapati misi yang cukup menarik, ia bisa melupakan kekesalannya.

Ketika Seijuurou membaca sederet tulisan di ponsel merahnya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian lebar. Sederet kata disana menurutnya sangat menarik, tetapi menurut sebagian orang merupakanlah hal yang biasa. Ia menatap ponselnya cukup lama, tetapi kemudian segera menutupnya. Tugas dari kliennya kali ini hanya cukup untuk menjaga seorang manusia berumur 13 tahun dari serangan makhluk-makhluk supernatural yang tidak dikenal. Menurut kebanyakan orang ini pasti dibilang mudah, tetapi ternyata fakta mengatakan lain. Tercatat disana—sebanyak 45 orang menolak tugas ini, dan 25 orang yang mendadak menyerah untuk menjaga pemuda tersebut. Entah untuk alasan apa, tidak dijelaskan di dalam _thread _itu.

Seijuurou merasa sangat puas sekarang. Dengan cepat, ia melupakan kekesalannya tadi, seakan-akan tugas itu benar-benar menusuk otaknya. Tetapi sepertinya ia perlu istirahat, karena perjalanannya akan cukup melelahkan, dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal disana sementara karena banyak tugas dari klien yang berasal dari sana. Mansion dan apartemennya yang berada ditempatnya sekarang bisa dititipkan oleh Chihiro, asisten setianya.

"_Ini akan menjadi tugas yang menarik bagiku,"_

* * *

**A/N : Maaf atas kesalahan yang terjadi diatas. Terima kasih yang sudah menempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ini, meskipun hanya sekilas. Author masih baru dalam hal menulis-nulis, jadi mohon untuk saran dan kritiknya, Ara terima kok.**

**Review?**


	2. Force

**Chapter 2 – Force..?**

* * *

**War, Love and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARN – Typo, OOC, Blood Scene, Supernatural AU, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Supernatural,Full Action, AkaKuro. DLDR.**

* * *

"_Jangan pernah campuri tangan dengan urusan seperti itu Seijuurou! Ini perintah!"_

* * *

_Dunia supernatural, dunia yang merupakan kebalikan dari dunia manusia, yaitu memiliki sihir yang melimpah ruah. Berbagai makhluk—termasuk golongan werewolf mau pun vampire juga hidup disana, menjalani tugas mereka disana. Awalnya, mereka hidup damai. Tetapi, ketika sebuah sosok misterius yang merupakan pengkhianat dari dunia mereka, dunia supernatural itu hancur._

_Makhluk-makhluk yang kuat—pastinya akan menggunakan sisa sihirnya untuk berpindah dunia, menuju dunia manusia. Sehingga satu-satu nya tempat hidup mereka kini yaitu dunia manusia, yang dikatakan sebagai dunia tanpa sihir._

_Konon, beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa Tanpa sihir, makhluk supernatural tidak bisa hidup. Tetapi nyatanya, mereka masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang—entah apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu._

_Mereka tahu.. bahwa mereka takkan bertahan seperti ini selamanya—_

* * *

—Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat beberapa jendela sebuah gedung terbuka dengan sendirinya, diiringi oleh tirai-tirai emas yang menghiasi bingkai jendela yang kini telah tersibak dengan lebar. Sayup-sayup, terdengarlah suara melodi gitar yang mengalun dengan tempo yang perlahan, tetapi cukup nyaman untuk didengar oleh orang-orang. Seorang pemuda dengan surai ungu pastel itu tengah mengunyah permen karetnya—dengan sedikit gumaman di bibirnya, menyanyi pelan.

Sebuah dentuman keras di meja menginterupsi nyanyiannya—yang membuat pemuda itu menoleh kearah asal suara. Ditemukannya seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal bernama Hanamiya Makoto yang tengah memegang sebuah tumpukan kertas dengan sebuah klip yang menjepit kertas-kertasnya. Sebuah tatapan malas ditujukan kepada pemuda bersurai ungu pastel—Kazuya Hara, yang sontak langsung memberikan tumpukan kertas itu kepadanya.

Awalnya—Hara memandang Makoto dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi kemudian tatapan bingung itu digantikan oleh tatapan puas ketika membaca isi dalam kertas. Ia menaruh gitarnya disamping tempat ia duduk, kemudian menyoret-nyoret sesuatu di kertas tadi, yang sontak membuat senyuman sinis Makoto mengembang.

"Aku tak mengira kau—"

.

.

.

Seijuurou menatap kearah gelapnya langit, melihat butiran-butiran hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Hujan itu diiringi oleh angin yang sangat kencang, sehingga beberapa orang tak ingin untuk nekat keluar dari stasiun Tokyo.

Seijuurou juga takkan menerjang badai, tentunya. Bisa-bisa dirinya sakit, dan perjanjian antara tugas dari klien dan dirinya dibatalkan. Bisa-bisa harga diri keluarga Akashi runtuh, hanya karena dirinya jatuh sakit dan menolak misi dari klien . Adapun isu lainnya yang muncul besoknya dan membuat keluarga Akashi hancur. Tidak, ia tidak mau seperti itu. Itu merepotkan.

Seijuurou melirik jam tangan _scarlet _yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Jarum pendek menunjuk kearah angka enam, dan jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka tiga sore. Kurang lebih satu jam Seijuurou telah menunggu, tetapi badai tak kunjung mereda. Seijuurou sangat membenci sesuatu yang membuatnya menunggu.

Ponsel merahnya kemudian berbunyi, yang menampakkan nomor seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"H—"

"_Sei, Kau akan masuk ke sekolah bernama Teikou, lumayan jauh dengan apartemenmu_." Suara Chihiro terdengar di ponsel merahnya, dengan cepat ia memotong perkataan Seijuurou tanpa takut mendengar Seijuurou marah. Sebuah kerutan samar muncul di dahi Seijuurou sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung.

Tampaknya, ia tak marah apabila Chihiro yang memotong perkataanya—seakan-akan ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali.

"Teikou? Mengapa harus Teikou, apalagi dengan letaknya yang begitu jauh?" Tanya Seijuurou menginterupsi pemberitahuan antusias Chihiro. Beberapa detik kemudian, nada antusias Chihiro mendadak hilang—dan kemudian digantikan oleh nada biasa miliknya.

"_Tanya saja Koutarou._" Dengan cepat, Chihiro kembali menutup panggilannya yang membuat Seijuurou sedikit kesal. Belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata, Chihiro memotong perkataanya. Padahal, masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan kepadanya.

Mata Seijuurou kemudian dialihkan keluar dari ponselnya, menatap bosan kearah manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang. Manik heterokromnya kini kembali bergerak—menuju sebuah kereta yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah poster berwarna putih sebagai warna dasarnya, sementara warna dasar itu ditumpuk oleh foto wajah seorang model yang sedang naik daun kini statusnya.

"Ada yang aneh,"

Seijuurou bergumam sendiri, entah pada siapa. Matanya terus melirik kekanan-kirinya, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik orang yang mendekatinya. Sebuah sensasi aneh menjalar didalam dirinya, yang menandakan ada sebuah musuh dekat dengan dirinya sekarang. Mata heterokromnya mendadak berkilat dengan tajam, berusaha untuk mencari musuh yang sedang menargetkan dirinya.

"_Doko?_"

Mata heterokromnya kembali mencari ke seluruh seluk beluk stasiun, tetapi yang hanya dilihatnya adalah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Seperti yang Seijuurou duga, musuh yang mengincar Seijuurou bukanlah seorang manusia—melainkan seorang mahluk supernatural yang cukup kuat karena tidak bisa terdeteksi dengan indra penglihatan normal Seijuurou. Biasanya, tanpa menggunakan _Emperor Eye _miliknya ia sudah bisa mendeteksi kedatangan musuh.

Sebuah seringai kemudian mengembang dibibir Seijuurou ketika merasakan aura sihir yang terasa di udara semakin mengental dan menguat. Matanya heterokromnya kemudian beralih kepada dua sosok yang saling berjauh-jauhan, tetapi cukup dekat dengan Seijuurou. Kedua sosok itu merupakan seorang lelaki, dan mereka berdua memakai topi sehingga membuat Seijuurou tak bisa melakukan kontak mata dengan mereka.

'_Siapa?_' Seijuurou bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Seijuurou kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memancing perhatian kedua sosok. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat yang ia duduki, dan berbelok menuju koridor yang cukup sepi untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan Seijuurou dan bersembunyi, menunggu hingga kedua pemuda itu terpancing.

Seijuurou menjentikkan jarinya pelan, mengeluarkan dan kemudian meraih pistol peraknya yang kini melayang karena sihir yang dimiliki Seijuurou. Pistol peraknya kini ia genggam erat di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya membetulkan sarung tangan hitam yang dipakainya.

Langkah-langkah kaki kini mulai terdengar di pendengaran Seijuurou. Ia mulai memasang kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang. Suara langkah-langkahnya pun mulai terdengar semakin dekat-, tetapi anehnya kemudian langkah yang tadi ia dengar berhenti. Merasa ada yang aneh, Seijuurou melompat mundur cukup jauh. Dan detik-detik berikutnya, sebuah pedang katana hitam di ayunkan ke arah tempatnya tadi sebelum ia melompat mundur.

Seijuurou terdiam—ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning itu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah dirinya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menghindar dari serangan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut, dan hendak menarik pelatuk pistol peraknya kepada pemuda itu. Tetapi yang dilakukannya ia urungkan ketika sang pemuda tidak lagi menodongkan katana hitamnya kearah dirinya, dan justru menatap lekat kearah manik ruby Seijuurou dengan ekspresi bingung.

"—Bukankah kau, orang yang diikuti orang-orang aneh tadi –ssu?" Pemuda tersebut menaikkan alisnya, heran,"Dan kau—"

"KISE! JANGAN MENURUNKAN PENJAGAANMU, BODOH—"

Sebuah dentuman keras kemudian kembali terdengar diiringi oleh batu-batu berjatuhan yang berasal dari gedung stasiun, bercampur dengan sebuah ledakan dan suara peluru yang ditembak. Seijuurou dengan cepat menghindari jatuhan dari batu-batu tersebut, dan menoleh kearah pembuat ulah. Ditemukannya seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang sama yang mengikutinya tadi dan satu orang pemuda yang memanggil pemuda bersurai kuning tadi dengan nama Kise yang sedang berperang.

"Aominecchi! Ada apa?!" pemuda bernama Kise itu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya di udara, membuat simbol dengan bahasa _rune _dan mengucapkan sepatah mantra untuk melindungi dirinya dan pemuda bernama Aomine itu.

'_Iblis?__'_

Seijuurou terkejut, meskipun hal itu tertutupi oleh wajah intimidasinya. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir ada seseorang yang memiliki spesies yang sama dengannya, yaitu seorang iblis. Hanya melihatnya dalam sekali, Seijuurou dapat mengetahui bahwa pemuda bernama Kise itu seorang iblis. Apakah pemuda berambut biru tua itu juga merupakan seorang iblis?

Pemuda yang mengikutinya tadi itu melepas topi yang menutupi helaian surainya, dan menampilkan sepasang manik hitam, mirip seperti manik ikan yang telah mati. Pemuda itu kemudian menodongkan pisaunya kearah pemuda bersurai biru tua dihadapannya, sambil menggumamkan sepatah mantra, yang kemudian memunculkan sebuah bentuk segienam dihadapan pisaunya.

"Hiroshi," pemuuda misterius itu tampak mengucapkan nama seseorang—tidak, lebih tepatnya memanggil seseorang.

"Diamlah, Kojirou! Aku tahu itu.." suara seseorang menginterupsi tiba-tiba, dengan dalam sekian detik muncullah seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan mata yang kecil melompat dari langit dan mendarat dengan mulus . Sebuah katana hitam berukir sebuah tanaman berwarna oranye berada di genggamannya, dan siap untuk menebas kearah mereka.

Dengan insting tajam Seijuurou, ia menghindar sebelum katana hitam itu menebas dirinya dan justru berakhir melukai dirinya. Ia dengan cepat menarik pistol peraknya yang terabaikan—dan segera menarik pelatuknya untuk menembaknya kearah pemuda bernama Hiroshi itu.

"..—Sial! Aku kurang cepat—!" umpat Hiroshi sembari berusaha untuk menghindari peluru perak Seijuurou. Hanya tersisa satu sentimeter sebelum peluru itu mengenai jantungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat—

"Jangan berdiam diri, Hiroshi!" Ucap Kojirou sembari menarik Hiroshi kearahnya dengan cepat. Peluru perak itu pada akhrnya menembus ke dinding dan membuat retakan-retakan kecil di permukaannya. Kojirou bangkit, "Kita itu vampire, Hiroshi. Jangan lakukan aneh-aneh," ceramahnya.

"Hm, hm, hm." Hiroshi kemudian bangkit juga dan mengambil katana hitamnya. Ia meraba permukaan katana yang kasar itu sembari menatap kearah katananya sendiri dalam tatapan kecewa. Digenggamnya erat katana hitam itu, hingga katana itu hancur berkeping-keping, menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Tetapi mereka tahu, katana hitam itu tak hancur, melainkan disembunyikan.

"Kau tahu senjataku itu adalah _Calamity Weapon_ kan, Emperor?" manik Hiroshi menatap Seijuurou dengan sinis. Tatapan sinis Hiroshi kemudian digantikan dengan tatapan dingin milik Seijuurou, tatapan untuk memakan hidup-hidup.

Demi apapun, Seijuurou ingin menghancurkan _Calamity Weapon_ itu.

"Kau mencurinya dari keluarga Akashi, huh?" Kojirou menyahut, yang kemudian disambut dengan tatapan menusuk Hiroshi. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Haa~ Kau tak menyenangkan, Kojirou. Tetapi, memang benar aku mencuri _Calamity Weapon_ milik keluarga Akashi."—Hiroshi menyeringai.

"Lagipula, Emperor. Menggunakan senjata _Calamity Weapon _ini, aku akan menghancurkanmu sebentar lagi!"_  
_

Tanpa disadari, sebuah panah terbuat dari besi muncul dari belakang Seijuurou, dan panah itu pun meluncur kearah Seijuurou—

* * *

_"Calamity Weapon itu senjata keluarga kita, Seijuurou. Mengerti? Jika senjata itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah, maka hancurkanlah,"_

* * *

_**See You Next Chapter—**_

* * *

**Hyaa~ Sudah kuduga, Reviews nya dikit.. tetapi tidak apa-apa, Rou tetap termotivasi untuk tetap menulis.**

**Dan oh ya, account yang dulu, **Aratsuuuki **sudah ganti nama jadi **Seiryuu Rou. **Jadi mulai sekarang panggilah saya Rou. /bows/**

**Chapter kali ini banyak sekali Action sama Dramanya toloong~~ Rou masih nyoba-nyoba dalam membuat fanfic seperti ini, jadi anggap saja fanfic ini sebagai latihan Rou menulis genre supernatural.**

**Oke, untuk Hiroshi dan Kojirou. Kalau tidak salah, nama mereka saya ambil dari anggota dari Kirisaki Dai Ichi, begitu pula dengan Kazuya Hara dan Hanamiya Makoto.**

**Kalau dua yang lainnya—pasti kalian tahu lah, mereka adalah Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, tentunya. Jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin Rou akan memakai nama kecil mereka mereka.**

**Chapter ini berjalan sangat lambat layaknya sipput! Ah! /frustasi/**

**Hal ini disebabkan karena Rou banyak masalah, jadi tolong maklumi yaa~! Rou akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.**

**Oh ya, penjelasannya tentang dunia supernatural di chapter sebelumnya belum Rou tulis ya? Sumimasen! Sumimasen! /eh**

**Jaa, Review, minna-san?**


	3. Uncertain

**Chapter 3 – Uncertain**

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARN – Typo, OOC, Blood Scene, Supernatural AU, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Action, Style menulis berubah-ubah, dan lainnya.**

* * *

"_Jika kau kelak besar nanti, kau akan membutuhkan seorang Empress untuk berdamping disampingmu, Seijuurou."_

* * *

"_Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau akan mati, Emperor,"_

Sepatah kalimat pun terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Mati? Seijuurou tidak bisa mati! Ia itu calon _Emperor, _dan siapapun yang berani menentangnya akan mendapatkan akibatnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Yamazaki-_san_. Kau berani menentangku?" Seijuurou menatap Yamazaki dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Sebuah seringai terlukis di bibir tipis Akashi, meskipun samar. Benar. Siapapun itu, tak ada yang berani menentangnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Emperor. Berhentilah menjadi sangat sombong," sahut Furuhashi yang kemudian disambut oleh tatapan tajam milik Akashi. Furuhashi kemudian menengadahkan tangannya keatas, kembali membentuk sebuah simbol dengan bahasa rune yang cukup rumit, dan muncullah sebuah pisau-pisau kecil yang melayang kearah Seijuurou secara bertubi-tubi.

Seijuurou berhasil mengelak, tetapi dirinya kemudian kembali disuguhi oleh api yang mengelilingi dirinya dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran api yang tidak memudahkan dirinya untuk bergerak bebas. Akashi mendesah. Bagus, sekarang ia terjebak.

"_Emperor_cchi, awas!" pemuda bersurai kuning—alias Kise itu berteriak kencang ketika melihat sebuah panah yang terbuat dari besi melayang kearah Akashi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlebih lagi, panah besi merupakan panah yang katanya terkutuk. Bisa-bisa, dalam sekali tancap, Akashi bisa mati!

Tetapi, tampaknya Kise tak berhasil. Teriakan kencangnya tak dapat didengar oleh Akashi, sehingga panah yang terbuat dari besi, yang bernama —_Vanish_ _Arrow _itu berhasil menembus jantungnya. Kise menahan napas, _dengan begitu.. satu manusia akan mati lagi… Ia tak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi, apapun caranya!_

Ketika ia melihat kembali kearah Akashi, matanya langsung membulat.

"Tch, namaku bukan _Emperorcchi_, Ryouta," suara baritone mengejutkan dirinya. Dibalik mengepulnya asap-asap api, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterokrom yang tajam menatap kearah Kise. _Mustahil—bagaimana bisa?_

Angin kencang yang berasal dari sihirnya itu membuat poni merahnya tertiup, dan meniupkan api-api yang mengelilingi Akashi dengan satu hentakan, membuat sebuah pusaran api yang cukup besar.

Rantai yang menyambung pada gelang yang berada di pergelangan tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari, dan memancarkan sebuah cahaya merah menyala, yang merupakan sumber kekuatan sihirnya. _Vanish Arrow_ itu dalam sekejap lenyap, dan meninggalkan sebuah bekas yang berdarah di dada kiri Akashi.

Furuhashi tersenyum sinis, "Sudah kuduga, kau tidak selemah yang kukira," sahut Furuhashi, kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Mari kita bertemu lain hari, Akashi," sosok itu tersenyum misterius.

Sepasang sayap muncul di balik punggungnya, memamerkan sepasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitam. Sayap itu berkepak perlahan dan membawa Furuhashi dan Yamazaki pergi.

"A-ah?" Kise mengerjap beberapa kali.

"A-aominecchi! A-ayo kita bilang ke Midorimacchi untuk melaporkan kasus hari ini, 'ssu!" sahut Kise sembari berusaha untuk menghentikan keheningan yang menerpa mereka.

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya erat, lalu menoleh kearah Kise. Sebuah anggukan sebagai respon untuk sang pemuda kuning; lalu tanpa basa-basi ia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitam miliknya, bermaksud untuk pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Daiki, Ryouta. Bisakah kau beritahu siapa itu 'Midorimacchi' yang kalian sebutkan?"

"Eh? _Emperor_cchi tau dari mana nama kita, 'ssu?" Tanya Kise balik, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang merasa diperlakukan seperti itu menatap Kise dan Aomine secara bergantian dengan tajam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Ryouta." Potong Akashi tegas.

"Ma-maaf. Maksudku adalah Midorima Shintarou, _Emperor_cchi." Kise merendahkan suaranya karena takut melihat Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di bibir Akashi seraya dirinya mengelap darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Bawa aku kesana, Ryouta. Aku rasa aku mengenal 'Midorimacchi' yang kau sebutkan," tutur Akashi sembari tersenyum misterius.

* * *

"Murasakibara, apakah kau barusan menerima laporan dari Kise dan Aomine?"

Sesosok pemuda bersurai hijau duduk disebuah kursi panjang dengan sebuah papan jalan di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pena di tangan kanannya. Tangan kanannya yang terlatih itu menggores di atas kertas yang berada di papan jalan dengan rapi, dan terkadang pemuda itu menggambar sebuah simbol di atas kertas itu. Dia adalah seorang iblis penganalisis ternama, Midorima Shintarou. Ia terkenal dengan keakuratannya untuk menganalisis kasus dan sihir penyembuhannya.

"Ah..? Aku rasa tadi aku mendapat panggilan dari Kise-chin.."

Sesosok pemuda bersurai ungu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bersurai hijau, yang diduga adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, sang iblis penghancur. Setumpuk cemilan tertata rapi di kedua tangannya dengan sedikit rempah-rempah keripik di ujung bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia memakan cemilannya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Apa isi laporannya?" Tanya Midorima sembari memutar kursinya untuk menghadap kearah Murasakibara.

"…Tak ada kaitannya dengan kasus. Kise-chin mengatakan bahwa tak ada jejak-jejak tentang pertanda mereka.. meskipun Mine-chin bilang bahwa terjadi suatu menarik." Ucap Murasakibara sembari menarik selembar kertas dari laci. Sebuah foto, nama, lengkap beserta biodata seseorang tertampil di kertas itu. Ia mengangkat lembaran itu dan menunjukkannya kearah Midorima, "Mido-chin, kata Mine-chin kita akan bertemu dengan orang ini.. apakah Mido-chin kenal dengannya?"

Midorima bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang kemudian langsung menghampiri Murasakibara dan merebut kertas tersebut. Matanya mengerjap pelan, dan kemudian memberi tatapan horror kepada kertas itu. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya sembari menghempaskan kertas itu kembali diatas meja kerjanya, dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Dipijatnya pelipisnya pelan sembari sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya, pusing.

"Untuk apa Akashi kesini, nanodayo? Merepotkan…"

* * *

"_Emperorc_chi, kita telah sampai 'ssu,"

Sebuah gedung kecil terpampang dihadapan mereka. Dengan nuansa putih-hijau dan tumbuh-tumbuhan disekitarnya, tampaklah bangunan itu tampak sangat asri dengan berbagai tanaman, mulai dari tanaman kecil hingga tanaman besar.

"Menara Shuutoku?" Akashi mengernyitkan alis heran ketika melihat sebuah papan nama yang tertera di dinding pagar.

Sebuah intercom terpasang di dinding pagar itu menyala. Menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai hijau yang cantik dengan mata _turquoise _yang mencolok. Bulu matanya lentik, dan rambutnya berkilau karena diterpa cahaya.

"Shinou, bukakan pintunya."

"_Ah, Aomine-nii-san_," Gadis bernama Shinou itu tersenyum kecil. "_Nii-chan menunggu kedatangan kalian. Terutama Seijuurou-nii-san."_

Beberapa detik kemudian, gerbang putih yang menghiasi gedung kecil itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan jalan-jalan setapak yang mengarah kearah pintu utama Shuutoku. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung itu, dan menaiki _lift _menuju lantai ketiga.

_Tok tok._

"Masuklah." Terdengar suara orang berseru ketika Aomine mengetuk sebuah pintu bernomor urut 67. Diputarnya dengan cepat knop pintu, dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas bernuansa putih pucat. Perabotan disana tertata sangat rapi, sehingga membuat ruangan itu memiliki perabotan yang minimalis. Harum antiseptik tercium menyengat di udara, yang membuat siapapun langsung teringat dengan rumah sakit.

Ketika Akashi, Kise, dan Aomine masuk seorang pemuda bersurai hijau duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu terlihat sangat fokus pada leptop hijau dihadapannya, melupakan kehadiran tiga makhluk yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Shintarou," Akashi memberi jeda sesaat dalam perkataannya, "Lama tidak berjumpa. Sudah berapa tahun lamanya?"

"Delapan tahun, lima bulan –nanodayo." Pemuda bersurai hijau yang bernama Midorima itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Akashi lurus. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Lama sekali, nanodayo. Aku bahkan tak bisa memiliki kontak denganmu setelah peperangan," Sahut Midorima sedikit pelan. "Tetapi bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu nanodayo!"

Akashi menyeringai tipis, "Hoho~ Ternyata kau tak berubah sejak kau berumur lima tahun, tetap saja _tsundere,_" Sindir Akashi sembari duduk disebuah sofa empuk dekat dengan Midorima. "Bahkan Shinou masih secantik dulu."

"Aomine, Kise, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Midorima sejenak setelah ia menutup leptop hijaunya dan menyimpan data-data yang berada di komputernya. Aomine dan Kise mengangguk, dan segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan di Tokyo, Akashi?"

"Tak lebih. Hanyalah sebuah misi," terang Akashi sembari menyesap teh vanilla yang baru saja Midorima buatkan. Harum vanilla yang berasal dari teh itu membuat dirinya sedikit rileks, seakan-akan beban sehabis 'perang kecil' tadi perlahan-lahan hilang. Setelah beberapa detik menikmati, Akashi kembali menatap Midorima tajam. "Dan aku memintamu dan teman-temanmu membantuku."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri –nanodayo? Kau tahu aku sibuk, Akashi." Tolak Midorima sembari memutar pandangannya malas. Kembali dibukanya leptop hijau nya dan berusaha untuk fokus pada artikel yang berada di leptopnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Shintarou," Akashi menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menaruh cangkir teh yang kini sudah kosong itu pada tempatnya. Kedua kakinya bersilang, dengan kaki kanannya yang berada di atas kaki kiri. Ia kemudian meraih sekotak kue disebelah minumannya, dan mengambil sepotong kue dan memasukkannya kemulut. "Aku hanya memiliki insting akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik." Timpalnya setelah mengunyah.

Midorima berdeham pelan, "Memang insting seorang iblis tak bisa diremehkan –nanodayo," ucap Midorima sembari menghela napas berat. "Siapa nama target kali ini, Akashi?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 13 tahun. Seorang_ manusia._" Ujar Akashi sembari menyeringai lebar.

* * *

Langit yang semulanya cerah kini menjadi gelap, penuh dengan awan berwarna abu-abu yang berkumpul. Bulir-bulir hujan mulai berjatuhan kebumi, membasahkan tanah yang awalnya kering. Rintik-rintik, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh hujan yang sangat deras. Orang-orang berlarian untuk mencari persembunyian, kecuali seorang lelaki bersurai biru muda yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah hujan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan hujan itu turun membasahi tubuhnya.

"_Tetsuya.. Jangan pergi dariku..,"_

Lelaki itu menunduk, membuat poni biru mudanya itu menutupi penglihatannya. Suara itu, suara yang lelaki itu sangat kenali. Suara yang sangat benci, yang diam-diam menganggu kehidupannya sebagai murid SMP biasa.

"_Kau menikmati ini, Tetsuya, hm?"_

Degup jantungnya mulai tak beraturan ketika mendengar suara itu lagi. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Kepingan-kepingan memori mulai terlintas dalam benaknya begitu saja, membuat dirinya mengulum senyuman pahit. Sakit. Yang hanya ia bisa rasakan sakit yang luarbiasa menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati pemuda _itu_ menatap tajam kearahnya dengan sebuah seringai mematikan terlukis di bibirnya. Sebuah rantai terlilit di tangan kirinya, sementara di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pisau lipat.

Lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu terdiam. Apakah ia berhalusinasi? Apakah otaknya mulai mengalami kelainan karena orang _itu_? Apakah ini realita? Apakah orang _itu _kembali menyiksanya?

"Tetsuya," pemuda _itu_ memanggil Kuroko, yang membuat dirinya bergidik.

Pemuda _itu _menyeringai kejam sembari menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan haus darah. Diangkatnya pisau dan rantai itu hingga sebatas dada, yang membuat kedua benda tersebut saling bertabrakan dan memunculkan suara gemericing yang keras. Kemudian pemuda _itu _memiringkan kepalanya empat puluh limah derajat, tetap dengan sebuah senyuman psikopat di bibirnya dan sebuah pisau dan rantai di kedua tangannya.

"Mau '_bermain_' lagi, _Tetsuya_?"

Kuroko terdiam, sementara manik biru muda nya menatap pemuda _itu _mendekat kearahnya. Detak jantungnya semakin mendetak tak karuan ketika pemuda _itu _berada beberapa centi dekat dengannya. Ia ingin lari. Ia harus lari. _Ia ingin kabur. _

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, _Tetsuya?_"

Pemuda _itu _mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kuroko, hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas pemuda _itu. _Bibir Kuroko bergetar kecil. Tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh, seakan-akan ketakutan dan kemarahan berkecamuk didalam dirinya.

"...Tidak.. to..long hentikan..!" tolak Kuroko seraya dirinya mundur menjauhi pemuda _itu._ Sebuah kilatan marah mulai muncul di mata sang pemuda, yang membuat Kuroko kembali mundur beberapa langkah.

"Dasar makhluk lemah— yang tak tahu diri!"

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Kuroko berlari. Berlari menjauhi pemuda itu, membiarkan tubuh mungil itu menerjang kedalam derasnya hujan. Ia tak memedulikan sekitarnya, apakah ia akan menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang. Yang di pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu melarikan diri.

Sensasi aneh mulai menjalar di tubuhnya, seiringnya ia merasakan sebuah gejolak berkecamuk di hati. Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat,

…_.Siapapun, tolong aku!_

* * *

"_Menjadi penggantiku sangat susah, Seijuurou. Jangan kau sia-siakan jabatan yang diberikan olehku!"_

* * *

**_See you Next Chapter—_**

* * *

**Demi apa, cara menulisnya ganti-ganti di chapter ini, hahaha.**

**Rou tahu kok Rou gak terlalu pintar buat nulis _fight scene_ nya. Plis, Rou buat _fight scene _macam apa, coba.**

**Harusnya fic ini updatenya setiap hari selasa, tetapi apa daya Rou sering sekali terkena WB ._.  
**

**Oke, ini chapter singkat sekali. **

**_Guess what, _penulisan namanya berubah di chapter ini. Maafkan Rou!**

**Di chappie ini Kuroko Tetsuyanya udah muncul, padahal sih sebenarnya di naskah lama (?) masih baru chappie ke berapaa gitu.**

**Kalau yang cewek yang muncul di intercom itu namanya Midorima Shinou, adiknya Midorima. Sebenarnya umurnya Shinou masih kecil, tapi Rou sengaja buat lebih dewasa, biar keliatannya seperti asisten Midorima gitu. /plak**

**Kalau Shuutoku Tower itu semacam seperti.. kediaman Midorima, mungkin? Bukan! Maksud Rou mungkin.. seperti perkantoran yang dibuat Midorima.**

**Yang bagian awalnya itu Seijuurou's POV, sementara bagian terakhirnya itu Tetsuya's POV, oke?**

**Review, _please?_**


	4. Him

**Chapter 4 – Him**

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARN – Bahasa kasar, Adegan Kekerasan, OOC, Typo, BloodScene, Supernatural! AU, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, dan sejenisnya.**

* * *

_"Okaa-sama, aku rindu padamu, cepatlah kembali."_

_Pemuda bersurai biru itu menundukkan kepalanya sembari tetap memegang gagang telepon yang berada di genggamannya. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa terasa ketika ia mendengar kabar buruk yang tak lain dari ibunya sendiri._

_"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya-chan… Tetapi tampaknya aku takkan kembali.."_

_Suara parau terdengar dari gagang telepon tersebut, yang langsung menyalur kedalam gendang telinga Kuroko. Kuroko mengingit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mengingat bahwa ibunya akan meninggalkannya tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan untuk selamanya._

_"Sebelum Okaa-sama sepenuhnya takkan kembali.. Aku ingin kau bergembira, Tetsuya.."_

_Sebuah bisikan lembut yang keluar dari ibunya itu membuat darahnya berdesir. Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, Kuroko mengangguk, meskipun hal itu takkan dilihat oleh ibunya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin utuk terlihat tetap bahagia, untuk tidak membuat ibunya merasa terbebani. _

_"..Okaa-sama bangga padamu. Tolonglah, bergembiralah dengan orang yang mencintaimu dan juga yang kau cintai.. Okaa-sama sayang padamu,"_

_"Okaa-sama.."_

* * *

Hembusan nafas, badan lelah, sayatan, Kuroko bingung bagaimana untuk menjelaskan situasi yang dialaminya. Masihkah ia bernafas, ataupun kemana jalannya perginya ia tak tahu. Membiarkan insting dan kaki mungilnya itu menuntunnya pergi menjauh dari orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

Basah. Kuroko menggigil, sembari berusaha untuk menahan dingin yang di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merutuki cuaca yang sedang hujan pada saat waktu yang tidak tepat. Andai jika ia menjadi seorang dewa, ia akan membantu orang-orang yang bernasib sama pada dirinya.

Tapi sayang sekali, ia bukan seorang dewa, namun melainkan seorang manusia biasa.

Langkah kakinya kembali menyusuri jalanan berliku-liku yang merupakan tantangan terbesarnya. Terkena sampah berkali-kali, jalanan yang menunjak, ataupun terkena kaleng cat atau sesuatu. Bahkan ia tak tahu dimana orang yang mengejarnya tadi, entah ia sudah berhenti mengejar Kuroko atau tidak.

_Okaa-sama.._

Kuroko mengenggam erat liontin perak yang bertengger di lehernya. Liontin itu merupakan satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya yang ia miliki, dan merupakan pembawa keberuntungan, yang seperti ibunya terangkan sewaktu ia masih balita. Doa-doa ibunya tertuang dalam liontin lama itu, dan Kuroko tak bisa menyia-nyiakan doa-doa pembawa berkah oleh ibunya kepada Tuhan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Kuroko menoleh kebelakang, berharap pemuda itu masih berada di belakangnya. Tidak, bukan maksudnya Kuroko untuk membiarkan pemuda itu mengejarnya terus menerus, tetapi hanya saja jika pemuda itu luput dalam sudut pandangnya, maka sama saja membawa dirinya kedalam malapetaka, apalagi didalam gang sempit seperti ini.

Manik _aquamarine _nya menelusuri setiap sudut-sudut lorong dibelakangnya secara cepat, namun teliti. Sial! Orang itu tak berada dibelakangnya, kemana perginya orang itu? Apakah orang itu masih mengikutinya, atau memutuskan untuk berhenti?

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyesal karena telah menengok kebelakang dan membuat pikirannya memikir hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Ia menjadi tak fokus pada jalanan yang berada didepannya, dan membuat dirinya tertabrak oleh seorang pemuda dan terjungkal kebelakang.

Dengan cepat Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, berharap bukanlah orang yang mengejarnya yang ditabrak olehnya. Tetapi sayangnya, ketika ia melihat manik abu-abu yang sangat dikenalinya, sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Tampaknya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya, manik _aquamarine _Kuroko menatap lurus ke dalam manik abu-abu yang menghalangi sinar matahari yang mau menerpanya. Tetapi apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia, justru dirinya mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Ha-Haizaki-kun.. To-tolong hentikan ini.."

Jantung Kuroko terasa ingin copot ketika ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berkata kepada pemuda dihadapannya, Haizaki Shougo. Terlebih lagi, Haizaki memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak suka, tak enak dengan perkataan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sungguh, Kuroko terlihat seperti seorang gadis ketika hendak ingin dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin memutilasi dirinya.

"Tch, untuk apa aku menghentikan permainan yang menurutku dapat menghiburku, Tetsuya?"

Haizaki berdecak kesal sembari memandang kembali Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak wajar, atau bisa Kuroko bilang, mata seorang iblis. Manik abu-abunya itu seakan-akan berkilat tajam kearah Kuroko, seperti menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai kehendaknya.

Haizaki dengan kasar menarik kerah seragam Kuroko, dan mengangkatnya keatas hingga Kuroko bisa merasakan dirinya tidak menyentuh permukaan tanah. Dengan sekali sentakan, Haizaki menghantamkan Kuroko keras menuju permukaan dinding yang masih terbuat dari batubata, membuat Kuroko merasa tubuhnya remuk dalam sekejap.

Haizaki kembali mengangkat kerah Kuroko, tetapi kali ini tidak membantingnya. Ia meraba-raba kulit putih susu di leher Kuroko, tak sabar untuk menggoreskan kulit putih itu dengan darah milik Kuroko sendiri, membentuk sayat-sayatan yang dihasilkan oleh Haizaki. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya hingga berdekatan dengan telinga Kuroko, dan kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Aku sedang kesal, Tetsuya. Hibur aku.."

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 13 Tahun. Seorang _manusia_? Yang benar saja, nanodayo?"

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menatap aneh kepada pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya sembari menekankan kata 'manusia' didalam perkataannya. Tak percaya sekaligus ingin tahu tersirat di manik _zamrud_nya, meskipun Midorima takkan mengatakannya secara frontal karena terlalu _tsundere_. Namun entah mengapa, perkataan Akashi itu membuat Midorima penasaran.

"Aku mengatakan sejujurnya, Shintarou. Dia adalah seorang manusia," ucap Akashi tenang.

Perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Akashi tetap tak membuat rasa penasaran Midorima membuncah, dan justru ia tak merasa puas dengan jawaban singkat Akashi. Rata-rata klien yang Akashi terima adalah seorang iblis kuat, ataupun terkadang menyuruh sekelompok _Centaur _yang lemah. Tetapi kali ini Akashi menerima sebuah tugas dari klien untuk menjaga seorang manusia? Yang benar saja!

"Kau tertarik pada seorang manusia nanodayo?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Midorima membuat Akashi menaikkan mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Merupakan sebuah kebohongan jika Akashi tak penasaran dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, tetapi apakah sampai hal kecil seperti itu dapat mengejutkan Midorima? Memang seperti apa dirinya biasanya?

"Sebegitukah kau kaget, Shintarou? Cepatlah cari data tentang anak itu." Ucap Akashi mengalihkan topik.

Midorima yang mendengarkan perintah Akashi itu hanya bisa menggeram pelan dan kemudian mencari data dirak-rak biodata yang dimilikinya. Hei, dirinya juga bingung mengapa dirinya bisa seantusias seperti ini, bahkan hampir melupakan ke _tsundere_-an nya yang terjadi secara reflek.

Manik _zamrud_nya kembali mengobrak-ngabrik setumpuk kertas di lacinya, dan mencari pada nomor urut "K" yang terdepan. Mengurut nama-nama disana hingga menemukan nama target yang dimaksud hingga baris terakhir. Namun, ia tak menemukan nama "Kuroko Tetsuya" yang dimaksud oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Akashi, apakah kau yakin Kuroko Tetsuya yang kau sebutkan adalah seorang manusia nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima bingung.

Akashi mengangguk. Sebuah kernyitan heran kembali muncul di dahi Midorima ketika mendapat balasan dari Akashi. Aneh, ia tak menemukan data secuil pun tentang Kuroko Tetsuya. Apakah para dewa tidak menganggap seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang manusia?

Midorima kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya, dan lalu meraih gagang telepon berwarna putih dan kemudian menekan nomor-nomor disana untuk menelpon asistennya sekaligus adik, Midorima Shinou. Tetapi jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Midorima tetap saja tak membuat segala suatu berubah, masih tetap tak ada _clue _secuil pun.

"Kau tak mendapatkan informasinya, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi tajam.

"Aku tak menemukannya, Akashi. Apakah kau tahu apa nama sekolahnya? Kemungkinan saja aku bisa mencarinya." Jawab Midorima cepat sembari mulai mengutak-ngatik sesuatu dileptopnya. Akashi dengan cepat meraih ponsel merahnya, dan kemudian melemparnya kearah Midorima tanpa takut ponsel itu rusak terjatuh atau apa. Dan ponsel itu sukses mendarat di kedua tangan Midorima.

Setelah beberapa menit mengakses, Midorima memutar leptopnya untuk menghadap kearah pemuda bersurai merah. Didalam layar leptop itu, ditampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai biru dengan manik _aquamarine _yang jernih, dan begitu pula dengan data-data disebelahnya yang tampaknya tidak terlalu sempurna, masih ada kekurangan.

Akashi menyeringai kecil seraya bangkit dari tempat ia duduk,

"Shintarou.. Aku membutuhkanmu,"

* * *

"Dasar brengsek, manusia tak berguna!"

Haizaki melempar tubuh mungil Kuroko kedinding, membuat Kuroko kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Pakaiannya yang semula rapi sudah tak terlalu bisa dikatakan sebagai pakaian yang layak. Kulit putih susunya itu kini sudah terobek-robek, penuh sayatan. Entah bagaimana pemuda mungil itu berhasil hidup.

"Kkh.."

Untuk berbicara saja, rasanya mustahil bagi Kuroko. Seakan-akan suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya, menghalangi akses untuk berbicara. Tulang punggungnya ia rasa sudah patah sejak tadi, ataupun wajahnya yang dipenuhi lebam kebiru-biruan. Sakit, seperti dikuliti perlahan-lahan.

"Ha..iz..aki-kun, he-henti..kan.."

Ia mual. Ia lelah. Ia ingin kembali merenggut kebebasan yang ditarik secara paksa darinya.

"Kau pikir aku akan berhenti? Aku takkan peduli jika kau mati, Tetsuya." Ucap Haizaki sinis.

Haizaki mengayunkan tongkat _baseball _nya dan melayangkannya kearah Kuroko, memukulnya telak diperut. Kuroko kemudian terbatuk-batuk, dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah kental di sudut bibirnya yang sudah membengkak.

Namun, ketika ia hendak pasrah terhadap nasibnya, sebuah sosok tak dikenal tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dibelakang Haizaki, dan menendangnya kesamping dengan keras hingga terpental kedinding. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Haizaki kesal, sebelum dirinya mengulurkan tangan kepada Kuroko seraya memberinya senyuman lembut.

"Aku, Akashi Seihuurou. Akan menyelamatkanmu."

Entah Kuroko sedang bermimpi atau tidak—ia yakin, ia melihat sepasang sayap malaikat dibalik pemuda itu yang berkepak perlahan, mengangkatnya menuju langit sebelum kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

Halo.

Sudah updet~ Silakan nikmati. Maafkan atas bahasa dan alurnya yang aneh.

Yang berharap chapternya lebih banyak, maaf ._.

Rou hanya bisa mengetik maximal 1k, dan itu pula dipaksakan. Maafkan Rou!

Lagi punya mood nulis, jadi awalannya cara nulisnya sedikit berbeda. Tetapi sewaktu di akhirannya terkena WB. *nangis* /gak

Terima kasih yang sudah mau mereview, Rou terhura *nangis haru* /hei

..Review?


	5. Five

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Disclaimer tetap sama, dan Warning pun tetap sama. Meski kesalahan lebih banyak lagi akan terjadi didalam chapter ini.**_

* * *

"_Baguslah, Seihuurou. Kau berhasil menyelamatkan Kuroko Tetsuya, hm?"_

* * *

Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini perlahan-lahan mulai menggelap, berwarna biru tua. Bintang-bintang dan bulan ikut serta menyinari dalam kegelapan malam itu, seakan-akan tak membiarkan langit gelap itu sendiri. Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang, meniupkan semak-semak serta pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Tidak heran jika malam itu memang merupakan malam yang cukup dingin.

Sebuah kepakan sayap samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan, yang semakin lama semakin keras. Waktu seolah-olah berhenti di sekitar orang itu, seperti tidak ada yang berniat untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Bahkan, pohon-pohon di sekitar itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, seperti angin kencang itu tidak ada.

Jam dua belas malam.

Pemuda bersurai _raven _itu perlahan-lahan mulai mendarat ke atas permukaan tanah, bersamaan dengan sayap hitamnya itu menghilang ketika ia mulai mendarat. Manik _onyx _nya bergerak kesana kemari, dan menemukan pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang dicarinya, Haizaki Shougo.

Dengan langkah yang kesal, pemuda itu mendatangi sosok bersurai abu-abu itu. Masih belum puas dengan hanya menemukannya, pemuda bersurai _raven _itu menarik surai abu-abu Haizaki, mengangkatnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan miliknya.

"Jangan berpura-pura pingsan dengan hanya pukulan ringan, bodoh." Ucap pemuda bersurai _raven _itu dengan sinis. Sebuah pukulan telak kemudian dilayangkan kearah Haizaki, tepat di pipi sebelah kanannya, sehingga membuat Haizaki terhempas kesamping.

Kedua kelopak mata yang selama ini tertutup kini terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik abu-abu yang tajam. Haizaki mendengus, kemudian meraba-raba pipi yang kini sedikit memar karena ulah sang pemuda bersurai _raven._ "Tidak perlu sampai meninjuku, Nijimura! Pukulanmu sedikit menyakitkan, kau tahu?!" kilahnya tak senang.

Pemuda bernama Nijimura itu menyeringai puas, "Pukulanku memang pantas untuk kau dapatkan saat ini, setelah kau melakukan sesuatu diluar kendaliku," Ujarnya seraya menghampiri Haizaki dan kembali menarik kerah seragamnya kasar, mendekatkan wajah Haizaki agar dekat dengan wajahnya. Sebuah tatapan tajam ditujukan kepada Haizaki, yang mengartikan untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan turut apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau, barusan melanggar peraturanku." Bisik Nijimura pelan sembari mmelepas cengkramannya terhadap kerah Haizaki dan menatap Haizaki lurus.

Haizaki menghela napas sesaat, kemudian menatap Nijimura kembali. Sebuah anggukan pelan ia lakukan, sebelum dirinya berdiri, dan merentangkan sayap malaikat berwarna abu-abu miliknya. Haizaki kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Nijimura dengan sebuah seringaian tipis terhias di bibir tipisnya, "Terserah apa maumu,"

"Mari kita kita kembali, Raja."

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya…"

Samar-samar, sebuah suara memanggil-manggil dirinya. Entahlah, apakah ini adalah halusinasi saja, atau memang dirinya sedang dipanggil. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin keras, dan semakin lantang mengucapkannya. Bahkan, ada beberapa yang mengucapkan namanya dengan julukan-julukan yang aneh.

"Kuroko.."

Merasa mulai terganggu dengan suara bising di otaknya, perlahan-lahan Kuroko membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris biru mudanya yang jernih, mirip seperti sebuah kelereng. Bau antiseptik langsung tercium ketika ia mencoba untuk bernafas setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya, dan cahaya silau langsung menerpa tepat pada iris biru mudanya. Refleks, pemuda itu langsung menutupi kedua matanya sendiri dengan langan kanannya.

"Oh, sudah bangun, -nanodayo?" suara seseorang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Kuroko kemudian berusaha keras memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di leher dan kakinya—dan kemudian mencari sosok yang mencoba berbicara dengannya. Ia kemudian menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai hijau dekat dengannya, Midorima Shintarou yang sedang menyentuh papan jalan miliknya, menggoreskan sesuatu disitu.

"Bagus, kau sudah benar-benar bangun, nanodayo." Ujarnya seraya meletakkan papan jalan itu dimeja dekat dengannya, dan menatap sepasang iris biru muda Kuroko lurus, sedikit mengintimidasi dirinya.

Melihat sekeliling, Kuroko baru menyadari satu hal. Ia bukan berada di gang-gang sempit seperti tadi, dan bukan juga berada di genggaman keparat itu, Haizaki Shougo. Ia berada disebua ruangan yang memiliki ciri khas yang sama dengan sebuah rumah sakit. Tetapi ia yakin, Kuroko bukan berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Mungkin, ia sedang berada disebuah klinik?

Kuroko tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai sini. Seingatnya, beberapa menit yang lalu—mungkin, ia baru saja berlari-lari digang sempit, dan kini, ia sedang berada di sebuah klinik yang sama sekali Kuroko tidak kenal? Aneh. Jarang sekali ada yang mau menyelamatkan pemuda yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti dirinya.

Kembali melihat sekeliling, kini iris _aquamarine _sepenuhnya terfokus pada pemuda bersurai hijau dihadapannya, yang tampak sedang mengecek ulang data-data yang sama sekali tidak Kuroko pahami. Bahkan ia tak tahu angka-angka dan huruf-hurut itu memang ada keberadaannya.

"Kau tampaknya sudah sehat-sehat saja, nanodayo." Lanjutnya sembari menaikkan kacamata _frame _hitamnya yang sama sekali tidak melorot di batang hidungnya. Pena hitamnya ia letakkan diatas meja, "Apakah kau _bahkan _bisa berbicara, nanodayo?" tanyanya dengan alis yang dinaikkan. "Namaku Midorima Shintarou, jika kau bingung."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ah.. maafkan aku, Midorima-san. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, terima kasih karena telah merawatku," ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan dalam posisi duduk. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi rasa nyeri di kakinya tampaknya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia berjengit sedikit ketika merasakan rasa nyeri sekaligus dingin saat menapak kakinya di atas lantai.

"Kau mau kemana, nanodayo? Kau belum pulih sedikit pun. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan –san, nanodayo." Imbuh Midorima sembari membantu Kuroko yang tampaknya sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kuroko menggeleng, tampak tidak setuju. "Kalau aku berlama-lama disini, aku akan merepotkanmu, Midorima-san." Sahutnya bersih keras untuk tak membiarkan Midorima membantunya.

"Tak apa, lagipula, Akashi menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, Kuroko! Berhentilah untuk menjadi sangat keras kepala, nanodayo!" sahut Midorima. Alis kiri Kuroko kemudian terangkat dengan sebuah kernyitan di dahi mulusnya, "Siapa itu, Midorima-san?"

Midorima menghela napas sesaat setelah melihat Kuroko menjadi tenang kembali. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, tak menyangka sebuah manusia seperti Kuroko bisa membuatnya pusing seperti ini. Ditambah lagi Kuroko juga termasuk golongan manusia yang pendiam. Sungguh, Midorima lelah dengan manusia.

"Shintarou." Seorang pemuda bersurai merah keluar dari balik pintu keluar dengan sebuah pulpen di tangan kiri dan sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya. Ia memakai kacamata baca berwarna merah, yang kontras dengan rambutnya yang memiliki warna yang sama. Dibalik bingkai merah itu, terdapat sebuah mata heterokrom yang tajam, namun sangat indah yang menatap kearah Kuroko dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Akashi," jawab Midorima sembari menaikkan kacamata _frame _hitamnya yang sedikit tebal. Ia meraih sesuatu di laci dekat dengan ranjang yang tampaknya adalah sebuah benda kecil, mirip seperti kunci berwarna perak dengan sebuah tali yang menggantung di benda itu. Batu-batu berwarna _ruby _terhias di sekelilingnya, membuat benda itu semakin terlihat elegan. "Ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Benar, Shintarou. Itu untuk Seihuurou nanti," jawab pemuda bernama Akashi itu. Iris heterokromnya yang semula menatap iris hijau Midorima, mulai beralih ke iris _aquamarine _milik Kuroko yang jernih. Membuat Kuroko yang merasa ditatapi dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu sedikit risih.

"Rupanya, kau benar-benar Kuroko Tetsuya," ujar Akashi dengan sedikit bergumam. Sudut bibirnya menekuk membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis dan samar kearah Kuroko, dan kemudian menghampiri pemuda beriris _aquamarine _tersebut, menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Doumo, Akashi-san."

Manis, imut, datar, kasat mata, dan lelaki. Lima kata yang bisa mencerminkan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tepat dan akurat. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memiliki paras bagaikan seorang gadis cantik jelita? Bahkan wajahnya lebih manis dari pada foto yang diberikan oleh klien nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tampaknya akal Akashi kurang sehat.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Aku tak ingin kau memanggil dengan nama kakakku," perintah Akashi. Kuroko bingung harus menjawab apa, sehingga ia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Akashi lalu membalikkan badannya, memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

Kuroko cepat-cepat mencari tas sekolahnya dan kemudian merapikan rambut di hadapan kaca. Untung saja saat tadi rambutnya sudah sedikit rapi, tidak seperti rambut _bedhair_ nya yang melebihi berantakan. "Midorima-kun, terima kasih sudah menyembuhkanku. Aku berhutang padamu," ucap Kuroko, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

* * *

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Nijimura menjentikkan jarinya cepat sembari menatap sebuah foto berukur 6x7 itu dengan penuh kebencian. Seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu muncul tiba-tiba dengan sebuah pistol perak di tangannya—tengah mengisi amunisi peluru pistol itu. Haizaki menatap bengis kearah Nijimura, "Apa perlumu, Nijimura? Kau mengangguku," ujarnya sembari menembakkan pistol peraknya itu disebuah lilin dekat dengan Nijimura, dan membuat benda tersebut jatuh untuk mengetes amunisi.

"Akashi Seijuurou, lawan dia." Ucap Nijimura gusar sembari menyesap teh _earl grey _nya yang hampir habis. "Dia membuatku marah akan _sesuatu_." Tambah Nijimura yang kemudian menaruh cangkir itu kembali di meja. Tangannya bertopang dagu diatas singgasananya yang berwarna hitam pekat. "Dan usahakan sesuatu, bunuh dia."

"Oh, Akashi Seijuurou." Balas Haizaki dengan mendengus, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah Nijimura dengan sebuah seringaian. "Sekarang kau bermain rahasia dengan budakmu ini yang setia padamu, Nijimura?" sindir Haizaki sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Budak, tetaplah budak, Haizaki. Mengertilah itu." Ujar Nijimura ketus. "Aku, akan selamanya menjadi raja. Dan kau akan selamanya menjadi budakku, Haizaki. Bahkan seorang _Emperor _pun tidak bisa mengalahkanku,"

"_Eternity King_, Huh? Menarik. Kuakui seleramu sebagai _master_ku yang manis, Shuuzou."

"Diamlah Shougo. Kau ingin mati terlebih dahulu, hah?"

* * *

"_Sei, anak itu memiliki aura yang aneh. Aku tak bisa mengukurnya, kekuatannya terlalu sempurna."_

"_Apa maksudmu sempurna, Seihuurou-nii?"_

* * *

Hyaa~~ terlalu banyak adegan NijiHai *lempar sandal*

Mau buat scene AkaKuro, tetapi entah bingung mau nya kayak gimana. Di chapter berikutnya kuusahakan banyak AkaKuro nya www~

Terima kasih yang sudah selama ini mereview, maafkan aku yang gak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Aku malu / /eh

Terima kasih juga yang selama ini sudah mengeklik favorit, ataupun memfollow. Tanpa berkat kalian aku takkan bisa menempuh sejauh ini *nangis terhura* /eh

Pasti banyak yang kecewa ya sama chapter yang satu ini. Aku kena writers block akhir-akhir ini, juga disekolahku ada pentas seni orz

Jadi aku sibuk buat ngatur acara, kuusahakan kali ini chapter berikutnya lebih banyak AkaKuro-nya, _Hontou ni Gomenasai._

Mungkin di chapter berikutnya juga ada pair-pair lainnya yang di ship, tetapi Cuma _slight._ Seperti _slight pairing _KagaKuro, KiKasa, AkaMibu, MuraHimu, TakaMido, AoSaku (?).

Warn sudah mulai dari sekarang, ya. Di chapter-chapter berikutnya—ada Twin!Momoi pula, dan mungkin sedikit adegan incest Seihuurou sama Seijuurou. Tetapi tetep, pair utamanya AkaKuro kok~

Review, ya?

Favorite dan Follow juga kalau mau~ *kedip*


	6. Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer kepada Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu, Seijuurou?"

Seihuurou menatap lekat-lekat kearah adiknya itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Berusaha untuk merangkai kata demi kata dan memproses di otaknya secara penuh,menimbulkan gumaman-gumaman pelan yang keluar dari bibir Seihuurou. Pikirannya memikirkan hanya satu, tentang ucapan Seijuurou barusan.

"Kau—jangan bilang, kau ingin mengikuti Kuroko Tetsuya? Bukankah tugas untuk klien telah selesai—kau tahu, _melindungi _nya?"

Seihuurou menangkup kedua tangan Seijuurou dihadapannya, dan menyusupkan jemari-jemarinya di sela-sela jemari lentik Seijuurou. Menatap iris heterokrom itu tak lebih dari tiga puluh detik, memutuskan untuk mempercayai ucapan Seijuurou yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Seihuurou menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, dan kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau terkejut seperti ini Seihuurou, aku juga tak percaya aku tertarik seperti ini sebelumnya," Seijuurou memberi jeda sebentar dalam perkataannya, "Kurasa, dengan seperti ini, kita bisa dapat mengetahui kapan _Black Crowned_ akan kembali menyerang, seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Mata Seihuurou memicing tajam kearah Seijuurou mendengar organisasi _Black Crowned _itu terdengar di telinganya. _Black Crowned_ atau BC. BC adalah organisasi yang merupakan penyebab kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dimana dunia supernatural dihancurkan. Kabar tentang BC sama sekali belum terdengar setelah dunia supernatural hancur, entah mereka masih berhasil hidup atau mati didalam misi yang dibuat oleh BC sendiri. Hanya mendengar sepatah kata tentang BC saja membuat Seihuurou sangat muak, akibat dari perlakuan pengkhianatan yang pernah terjadi pada Seihuurou, yang ternyata _Empress _yang dimilikinya berasal dari organisasi BC.

Seihuurou mengangguk, "Kuijinkan kau. Jangan melakukan hal yang bukan seperti dirimu, Sei. Perhatikan gerak-geriknya, dan kau kuijinkan untuk menjadikannya dia seorang _Empress_." Ucap Seihuurou dengan sedikit mendengus. Seijuurou mengangguk, meskipun sebenarnya Seijuurou sendiri kurang setuju. Karena menurutnya, _Empress, _adalah sebuah jabatan terhormat karena langsung dipilih oleh _Emperor _sendiri. Tugas seorang _Empress _adalah sebagai _patner Emperor _dalam berperang, maupun membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugas oleh kaisar dan klien-klien. Aneh namanya jika Seihuurou sudah memberi kepercayaan pada Kuroko Tetsuya, mengingat tragedi sepuluh tahun lampau yang berhasil membuat dirinya _shock _dan mengurung dirinya di bumi selama berapa bulan lamanya?

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai _Empress_-ku, Seihuurou? Jangan mengatakan aneh-aneh. Dia seorang manusia, Ia tak memiliki sihir." Ujar Seijuurou sembari menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan sedikit meremehkan. Bibir Seihuurou menekuk tipis, memberi sebuah seringaian singkat yang ditujukan kepada adiknya. "Benarkah, Seijuurou? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada seorang _manusia, _dan bahkan manusia itu memiliki seorang sihir seperti dirimu?" sindir Seihuurou sembari melipat tangannya kedada. Seijuurou mendengus kesal, "Enak saja."

"Berjuanglah dengan cintamu, Seijuurou. Sampai nanti." Seihuurou mengeluarkan sepasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitamnya, lalu mengepakkan sayapnya agar terbang. Ia melemparkan tatapan meremehkan sesaat kepada Seijuurou, sebelum dirinya mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak dapat Seijuurou dengar, kemudian berlalu pergi.

* * *

Suara-suara orang menggerutu terdengar berkali-kali di ruangan tak berujung itu. Suara-suara itu menggema terus menerus, tak berhenti. Kesunyian menyapa mereka, kecuali suara kartu yang dilemparkan dengan asal di meja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disekitar mereka, kecuali sebuah mesin waktu raksasa yang melayang ditengah-tengah mereka, berdetak dalam kesunyian. Jarum panjang dan pendek dari mesin waktu itu bergerak di sekeliling mereka dengan tempo yang cepat, seperti tak membolehkan siapapun untuk menyentuh mesin waktu itu. Jika diteliti lebih lanjut, didalam jam itu terdapat sebuah lingkaran yang mengelilingi sebuah benda kecil yang menyerupai sebuah kunci mungil, dengan tulisan _rune _disekitarnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang bermain kartu itu menyeringai ketika melihat lawannya terlihat sangat lelah, seperti habis bermain dengan permainan yang tak berujung. Hanya dengan permainan kartu ini, membutuhkan mental dan kalkulasi yang akurat karena merupakan dasar dari peraturan permainan ini. Tanpa kedua itu, dipastikan akan kalah seratus persen. Karena menurut peraturan kuno, bermain kartu berarti merupakan bertarung di sebuah medan perang yang takkan selesai.

"_Trump Card_," pemuda bersurai merah itu menaruh kartu terakhirnya diatas meja, menandakan permainan mereka telah berakhir. Senyuman sinis terhias di wajah pemuda itu, yang tidak lain ditujukan kepada lawannya. "Aku menang. Kuakui, tadi permainan yang sedikit menarik, _Anon. _Bisa beritahu namamu?" Tanya Seijuurou sembari menata ulang kartu dihadapannya.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, _Emperor._" Pemuda yang merupakan lawan dari Seijuurou itu menjentikkan jarinya sekali, yang dalam sekejap, tubuh lawan dari Seijuurou yang semula tidak berbentuk kini mulai merangkai menjadi sesosok manusia dengan iris mata abu-abu, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Seijuurou menyeringai tipis, tidak menyangka ia bertemu dengan asistennya setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Chihiro. Bagaimana kabarmu di Kyoto?" Tanya Seijuurou sembari bertopang dagu diatas meja yang terbuat dari besi itu, mengawasi setiap penampilan Chihiro mulai dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Tidak ada perubahan banyak, tentu saja. Chihiro mendengus, merasa risih ditatapi secara teliti. "Aku baik-baik saja, Seijuurou. Lagipula, kita baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu." Ujarnya sembari duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, dekat dengan meja yang dibuat untuk bermain kartu itu. Ia meraih salah satu kartu yang tersusun, kemudian memain-mainkannya di udara dengan jari telunjuk.

"Anggap saja aku sudah rindu padamu," ujar Seijuurou sembari menyeringai tipis. "Jadi, apa berita yang mau kau sampaikan, Chihiro?"

"_Black Crowned _akan kembali menyerang." Chihiro memberi jeda sejenak dalam perkataannya sembari menaruh kartu itu kembali di meja, dan kemudian memutar-mutarkannya. Seijuurou memutar matanya malas, "Lalu?"

"Kita akan melakukan perang perebutan dunia dengan _Black Crowned. _Kita tak bisa membiarkan dunia manusia binasa, hanya dengan dunia supernatural sudah melebihi dari cukup," Chihiro menghela napas, "Dan aku memintamu untuk bersiap, Seijuu—"

Lamat-lamat, sosok Chihiro perlahan-lahan menghilang dan meninggalkan sebuah kursi kosong dihadapan Seijuurou. Seijuurou mendesah. Ia barusan kehilangan komunikasi dengan Chihiro, padahal Chihiro ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang serius. Sayang, dimensi yang dibuat oleh Seijuurou takkan bertahan lama.

Ruangan yang tak berujung itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah kamar tidur yang cukup luas, dengan sebuah kasur _king size_ berwarna merah, karpet beludru hitam, sofa empuk, dan barang-barang lainnya yang tak lain adalah kamar Seijuurou sendiri. Mesin waktu yang semula melayang diatas Seijuurou juga ikut menghilang—kecuali dengan kursi dan meja yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang tak ikut menghilang. Seijuurou menghela napas seraya menatap bidak-bidak _shogi _yang berceceran di mejanya. Rupanya, ia telah kembali menuju realita.

Punggung Seijuurou disandarkan kepada sofa empuk berwarna merah miliknya, seraya menikmati teh vanilla yang setia menemaninya sedari tadi, lengkap dengan kue-kue kering pemberian dari Seihuurou. Jari-jari lentiknya itu bergerak menuju novel yang tergeletak disampingnya, dan perlahan-lahan mulai membalikkan halaman perhalaman, hingga menemukan sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip diantaranya. Kertas kecil itu berisi data-data dengan tulisan _rune _yang simpel, tetapi dengan grafik yang cukup menyusahkan. Kertas kecil itu merupakan resep dari dimensi waktu, dimana jika kita menggunakan kertas itu, kita bisa melewati waktu, ataupun membuat ruang dimensi kecil sesuai kehendak.

Meskipun Seijuurou tampak mengamati kertas resep itu, tetapi nyatanya ia tidak. Pikirannya sedang berkutik didalam otaknya, memikirkan apa yang kelanjutan dari perkataan Chihiro barusan. Bisa saja Seijuurou menyambungkan komunikasi Seijuurou dengan Chihiro dengan membuat kembali ruangan dimensi waktu, tetapi sayangnya koneksi diantara keduanya benar-benar terputus. Ia tak bisa menghubungi Chihiro melewati Tokyo.

Seijuurou bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki, kemudian berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Ia mendorong kaca jendela kamar itu pelan, sehingga membuat kaca itu terbuka lebar. Angin malam langsung menyelusup masuk, membuat ruangan yang saat itu hangat menjadi dingin.

Melewati kaca jendela di kamarnya, ia bersandar pada salah satu dinding kamarnya sembari menikmati terangnya bulan. Suasana ini membuat Seijuurou lebih terasa tenang sehingga memudahkan ia untuk berpikir sejenak.

Hanyut dalam dinginnya malam, Seijuurou malah berpikir tentang pemuda yang barusan ditemuinya tadi, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengingat namanya saja seperti mengingat nama langit, ia begitu hafal dengan warna biru muda yang melambangkan Kuroko. Bola mata _aquamarine _nya yang begitu jernih, mirip seperti kelereng terindah di dunia bagi Seijuurou. Jika dipikir-pikir, Kuroko Tetsuya begitu mirip dengan boneka hidup daripada seorang manusia pada umumnya.

"Tunggu, manusia?" gumam Seijuurou bingung.

Nama Kuroko Tetsuya saja bahkan tidak diakui oleh dewa, apakah berarti Kuroko seorang makhluk supernatural, sama seperti dirinya? Tetapi saat itu ia tidak merasakan sihir secuil pun yang keluar dari tubuh Kuroko. Seorang makhluk supernatural tentunya memiliki sihir, tetapi Kuroko tidak. Itu membuktikan bahwa Kuroko seorang manusia seutuhnya.

"Aku tak menyangka makhluk bumi ada yang semenarik ini, _huh_?"

* * *

" _Tanggal xx / xx / xxxx , seorang murid dikabarkan tewas bunuh diri karena tekanan oleh—"_

" _Dikabarkan lagi, sebuah mobil meledak di jalan XXXX, membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya kehilangan nyaw—"_

"_Sebuah situs misterius di Tokyo dapat membunu—"_

"Sudah kuduga. Saluran televisi tak ada yang menarik pada jam segini.."

* * *

"Kuroko-san, mengapa kau telat? Sudah berapa sekian kali kau terlambat pada pelajaran saya, hm?"

Pagi itu merupakan hal yang terburuk bagi Kuroko. Ia terlambat sekolah hingga mata pelajaran kedua sehingga ia dimarahin oleh guru Fisikanya yang sangat galak. Kejadian seperti ini bukan sebenarnya yang terburuk—karena kejadian ini pernah terulang beberapa kali. Tidak, bukan karena Kuroko terlambat bangun atau apa, hanya saja ia melupakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Haizaki—yang seenaknya saja ia meminta Kuroko untuk melakuka semua pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh _sensei. _Alhasil, ia berkali-kali masuk kedalam ruang guru.

Tak hanya dengan itu, ia melupakan apa yang dilakukan olehnya kemarin. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, ia tak ingat apa-apa. Terakhir kali, ia berada di sekolah—dan tiba-tiba ia berada di rumah. Aneh.

"Maafkan saya, Aida-sensei. Saya tak bermaksud—"

"Cukup sudah, Kuroko-san. Aku ingin kau datang ke ruangan saya nanti," ujar Aida-sensei sembari menghela napas. "Kau diperbolehkan untuk duduk, Kuroko-san." Lanjut Aida-sensei yang kemudian berjalan menuju meja untuk meneruskan pelajaran Fisika nya yang tertunda.

Kuroko berjalan kearah bangkunya dengan tertunduk, tak berani menatap siluet abu-abu yang duduk bersebelah dengannya. Kuroko yakin, pemuda itu sedang menyeringai senang—sementara tatapannya menyirat kebencian yang mendalam pada Kuroko. Seram, semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Haizaki Shougo sangat seram menurut Kuroko.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Kuroko duduk dibangkunya. Sebuah kertas kecil sudah berada dimejanya, dengan tulisan kecil yang berasal dari Haizaki Shougo.

"_Sudah puaskah, kau diselamatkan oleh seseorang, Tetsuya?"_

Kuroko menelan ludah dengan gugup. Kuroko tak tahan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Haizaki, seolah-olah tatapannya tajam bagaikan sebuah pedang yang menusuknya dari belakang. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko meremukkan kertas itu hingga tak terbentuk.

Perhatian Kuroko tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh suara bantingan tiba-tiba di pintu, yang menampilkan siluet yang dikenal olehnya. Aida-sensei yang juga tampaknya kaget dengan kehadiran siluet itu kemudian cepat menghampiri, "Apa? Murid baru Kira? Mendadak sekali," ujar Aida-sensei, tampaknya berbicara pada guru Matematika, Kira Satoshi-sensei. Setelah sekian lama berbincang-bincang, seorang pemuda masuk kedalam ruangan.

_Ia tak mengira, memori tentang kemarin terulang di otaknya. Apa yang membuatnya melupakan kejadian setelah pulang sekolah, dan memorinya tentang—_

"Akashi Seijuurou, 13 tahun."

—_pemuda yang merupakan penyelamatnya juga merupakan satu sekolah dengannya. _

* * *

**Wh.. akhirnya, upload pada hari selasa. **

**Ergh, kayaknya style menulisku berbeda daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ya. Huft, di separuh perjalanan aku terkena WB. Maafkan aku. /bows/**

**Yah, tetap masih belum bisa menulis chapter 2k words. /pundung/**

**Pasti kalian bingung dengan alur cerita ini ya. Memang sih, ada istilah-istilah aneh yang aku pakai.**

**Uhm, atau kuberi penjelasannya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ya, biar lebih jelas?**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.**

**Terima kasih yang selama ini sudah merepiu, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu. Sungguh, aku menghargai kalian. /bows/**

**Kalau begitu, **_**review **_**mungkin?**


	7. How this can be happening to me?

**Chapter Seven – How this can be happening to me—?**

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer – Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning – Typo, OOCness, AU! Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance, Akakuro, dan lainnya. **

**Rate – T**

* * *

Lurus, belok, berputar, lurus, belok, lurus.

Kaki mungil Kuroko menuntun kesebuah tempat dibalik semak-semak yang tidak diketahui siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Dibalik pintu rahasia itu, terdapat sebuah taman kecil dengan banyak binatang disekelilingnya dan sebuah danau. Sebuah kursi terletak tak jauh disitu, dan berbagai bunga tumbuh bervariasi.

Kuroko duduk dipinggir danau sembari memeluk erat sebuah buku gambar. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanya untuk menggambar sesuatu di sekitar danau karena suasananya yang cukup nyaman untuk menggambar. Kuroko hanya menggambar berbagai objek disekitar situ; seperti bunga ataupun binatang.

Kuroko duduk termenung. Menatap dasar danau yang jernih sembari sesekali berpikir apa objek kali ini yang akan ia gambar. Sudah beberapa kali Kuroko menggambar ulang setiap objek hingga beberapa kali.

Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggambar meski ia berpikir seperti itu. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong, entah melamun-kan tentang apa. Ia depresi. Tentang Akashi, Haizaki, dan semuanya. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam terhadapnya?

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Semuanya hanya datang kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri. Sama seperti ibu dan ayahnya yang meninggalkan ia sendiri begitu saja. Semuanya begitu pahit, dan ia harus menanggung ini sendiri?

Terkadang Kuroko menyesali ia terlahir sebagai manusia lemah. Jika ia kuat, ia takkan ditindas Haizaki, kan? Ataupun ia takkan bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou selamanya. Semuanya begitu rumit, bagaikan rumus matematika yang tidak ada selesainya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, lalu jatuh begitu saja menuju permukaan air danau. Dari kecil, ia tidak mempunyai teman. Ia kesepian. Ia lelah menjadi manusia yang memiliki hawa keberadaan setipis kertas. Ia lelah tidak disadari orang disekitarnya—hei, lagipula dia seorang manusia. Manusia pun adalah makhluk sosial, kan?

Angin kencang berhembus melewati tempat itu, seiring dengan bunga _calendula officinalis_ berwarna oranye yang berhamburan disekitar taman itu. Awan mulai berubah menjadi kelabu dan menutupi langit biru yang semulanya tadi cerah. Kuroko ingat, tadi pagi saat ia hendak berangkat, ia mendengar bahwa akan ada badai di siang ini.

Hujan deras mulai mengguyur seluruh tubuh Kuroko. Ia takut. Ia kedinginan, bahkan hingga mengigil. Tetapi entah mengapa kakinya tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Ia tahu seharusnya ia harus berlindung sekarang karena tubuh lemahnya tidak mampu untuk menahan terjangan badai yang kuat.

"…Okaa-san.." bisik Kuroko lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Pandangannya mulai berkabut dan nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Ah, situasi ini mengingatkan situasinya kemarin. Ketika ia dikejar oleh Haizaki dan bersembunyi di kardus-kardus, atau bahkan tempat sampah yang menurutnya muat. Tetapi yang dilakukan justru gagal, karena keberadaannya selalu diketahui oleh Haizaki. Apakah Haizaki semacam monster atau sesuatu?

Hahaha. Sempatnya Kuroko tertawa ditengah-tengah badai seperti ini.

Kuroko menoleh kearah saku celanannya dan melihat sesuatu bersinar dibaliknya. Menampilkan sebuah cahaya biru yang begitu menawan. Tanpa ragu ia meraih sesuatu yang membuat cahaya biru, dan hanya menemukan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang-bintang biru pemberian ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kuroko selalu membawa gantungan kunci itu sebagai _lucky charm_nya ketika Kuroko hendak ditindas. Berkat dengan gantungan kunci itu, ia masih hidup hingga saat ini. Beberapa kenangan ibu dan ayahnya juga terdapat di gantungan kunci itu, sehingga Kuroko tak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja.

Kuroko kembali memasukkan gantungan kunci itu kedalam saku celananya agar tidak hilang. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak boleh kehilangan benda berharga itu.

Kuroko berdiri, akhirnya. Seragam Teikounya mungkin sekarang sudah basah dan besok mungkin ia akan terkena demam. Bahkan untuk jalan satu langkah saja sudah susah. Bagaimana ia bisa meraih pintu masuk Teikou? Ah, mungkin pintu masuk itu sudah dikunci oleh petugas.

Tubuh Kuroko terhuyung begitu saja didepan dan semuanya perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap. Kuroko pasrah. Jika ia mati, ah, ia takkan mati. Paling mungkin hanya sekarat hingga mati jika tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya.

Tetapi anehnya, ketika ia memejamkan mata, ia tidak merasakan kerasnya tanah saat itu. Yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirinya, dan sesuatu yang bukan bermaterial tanah atau batu. Butuh beberapa detik hingga Kuroko benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

"_Sial_,_ Shintarou, dia ternyata memiliki sihir_!"

"_M-manusia memiliki sihir_, _nanodayo_?!"

"_Kise_, _bantu dia_!"

"_Ini tak mungkin_. _Seorang manusia memiliki sihir_?"

"_Bodoh_. _Ini_.."

* * *

_Bohong. Ini semua hanya kebohongan belaka, bukan?_

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menggeliat tidak nyaman didalam tidurnya. Mimpi buruk, seperti biasa. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lama terkena badai, atau karena memang suhu tubuhnya yang naik. Disaat tadi Kuroko diukur suhu badannya, ia bahkan nyaris memasuki angka empat puluh dua derajat. Demam, dan seharusnya ia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang.

"Akashicchi, kau yakin Kurokocchi tak perlu dimasukkan ke rumah sakit? Suhu tubuhnya semakin naik 'ssu!" pemuda bersurai kuning itu hanya mengoceh tidak sabar sementara ia duduk disebelah Aomine dipinggir kasur klinik kesehatan sekolah. Tetapi yang bersangkutan justru tidak menanggapi ocehan Kise itu.

"Akashi, suhu tubuhnya cukup gila. Apakah kau yakin hanya membiarkan tidur di klinik, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sembari mengecek kembali suhu badan Kuroko. Empat puluh dua koma lima derajat, naik lagi. Midorima yang ahli kesehatan saja panik seperti itu ketika melihat kaptennya begitu tak peduli pada sosok surai biru yang terkulai lemas di kasur.

"Tenang saja, Shintarou. Ia takkan mati atau apa," Akashi memberi jeda sejenak dalam perkataannya "Tubuhnya sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan sihir yang ia dapat.. dan ia pasti akan sembuh sendiri, Shintarou. Ia dianugrahi sihir api biru oleh naga salju," terang Akashi panjang sembari meraih sebuah buku dimeja sebelahnya. Matanya memicing tajam kearah Midorima, "Dan jangan kau coba-coba sembuhkan dengan sihirmu, Shintarou. Itu sama saja membuatnya makin lama!"

Midorima menggeleng pelan seraya menaikkan kacamatanya, "Tentu saja tidak, nanodayo. Aku tahu itu," Akashi mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kalian tunggu disini. Aku memiliki urusan," ujar Akashi sembari berdiri. Sebuah seringaian licik terlukis dibibirnya, "Aku kedatangan tamu menarik. Jangan ikut campur."

"Tamu, ya.." mata _zamrud _Midorima berkilat tajam sembari membetulkan kacamata _frame _hitamnya. Ia tahu persis siapa 'tamu' yang dimaksud oleh Akashi. 'tamu' itu sedari tadi mengamati Akashi sejak awal masuk. Tak hanya itu, ia kenal sekali dengan 'tamu'nya itu. "Tak masalah. Kehadirannya cukup menganggu, nanodayo." Lanjutnya sembari mengganti handuk yang berada didahi Kuroko.

"Hu'um. Aku tahu itu," jawab Akashi sembari berjalan menuju lemari obat, entah untuk mengambil apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memutar tubuhnya kembali menuju pintu keluar klinik sembari membawa beberapa peralatan medis. "Kalian berempat, jaga Tetsuya. "

* * *

Seijuurou tahu siapa 'tamu' yang ia maksud, tentu saja.

Tentu saja ia tahu, karena ia tidak mungkin melupakan musuh terbesarnya dulu. Musuh bermainnya sewaktu kecil 'perang-perangan' yang biasa mereka sebut masih berlaku hingga sekarang. Permainan itu masih berlaku pada disaat umur Seijuurou kecil, tetapi mendadak 'perang' kecil-kecilan itu berubah menjadi 'perang' menuju kematian.

Sesama ras iblis mengetahui apa itu 'kebaikan' ? Tentu saja itu sebuah kebohongan besar.

Sejak kecil, mereka dilarang untuk mengetahui apa arti dibalik 'kebaikan' oleh ayah mereka masing-masing. Ayah Seijuurou dan Ayah orang itu memiliki kesamaan, yaitu tanpa ditemani oleh seorang ibu (karena mati) sehingga mereka tak mengetahui 'kasih sayang' seorang keluarga.

Untuk bermain, Seijuurou masih ingat bahwa ia harus mengendap-endap terlebih dahulu kemudian bertemu disebuah taman diantara pembatas kerajaan mereka, mengetahui bahwa ayah mereka berdua adalah musuh dari kerajaan besar.

Mereka hanya menikmati waktu yang hanya sebentar itu. Tidak lebih dari sebulan lamanya, mereka sudah tidak dapat bertemu lagi karena masalah ekonomi yang sedang krisis saat itu.

Ya, setidaknya itu hanya pikirannya seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"_Tidak ada semacam sesuatu tentang kebaikan ataupun cinta. Itu membuatmu lemah, Seijuurou._"

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki disetiap anak tangga yang ia naiki, kemudian ia membuka pintu besi yang menghalangi atap dengan ruangan bagian dalam sekolah. Derikan pelan terjadi ketika Seijuurou membuka pintu itu pelan, kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Orang yang sudah ia tunggu sudah berdiri disana dengan sebuah seringaian yang mewakili setiap inci penampilannya.

"Oh, kau datang, akhirnya?"

Haizaki Shougo. Siapa yang tak mengira, pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu adalah teman semasa kecilnya?

"Shougo. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu beda dari dahulu."

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati sosok Haizaki dan ikut bersandar di pagar pembatas atap. Iris keduanya tampak menatap langit, tetapi setiap pancaran iris yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya bukanlah pertanda yang baik antara satu sama lain, tetapi menurut keduanya adalah sesuatu hal yang baik.

"Ada seseorang yang mengubah hidupku sejak itu, Sei. Aku tidak sama yang seperti dahulu, kau tahu?"

Haizaki menghisap batang rokok terakhirnya yang tinggal sedikit, kemudian ia menekuk, menjatuhkan, dan menginjak batang rokok itu hingga tak tersisa. Haizaki mengedarkan pandangannya menuju siluet merah disampingnya dengan tatapan datar, seperti melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berdua merupakan musuh besar.

"Hm, sepertinya. Dan apa yang kau lakukan, menguntitku? Heh, sesempurnakah diriku dimatamu?"

Sebuah anggukan pelan dilakukan oleh Seijuurou disertai tawaan kecil yang muncul dari mulutnya tanpa halangan. Haizaki yang melihatnya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tidak disadari oleh Seijuurou seorang pun. Matanya menerawang, mengingat tentang momen-momen indahnya dulu dengan Seijuurou.

"Hey, aku tidak menguntitmu, tuan Seijuurou! Lagipula ada yang lebih sempurna darimu."

Haizaki mengelak sembari dengan rona merah di seluruh wajahnya. Seijuurou menyeringai tipis melihat tingkah Haizaki yang begitu ke kanak-kanakan. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali penampilannya yang lebih garang. Terkadang, Seijuurou rindu pada Haizaki kecil.

"Kita seperti membawa kenangan lama yang terpendam, meskipun kita berdua tahu kita adalah musuh."

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat setuju pada pendapat Haizaki. Mereka berdua tahu, bahwa mereka saling rindu sesama lain setelah delapan tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Tetapi sayang, mereka ditemukan dalam bentuk sebagai musuh hingga mati. Mereka memiliki gengsi masing-masing untuk tidak mengatakan seperti itu.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Shin? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya,"

Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi mengetahui Haizaki menanyakan kabar Midorima, yang kebetulan juga merupakan teman mereka berdua sewaktu kecil. Sementara Haizaki hanya menyengir polos pada Seijuurou tanpa niat untuk berpura-pura. Begitu tulus. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

"Shintarou baik-baik saja. Bukankah ia satu sekolah denganmu, Shougo?"

Kini giliran Haizaki yang menatap Seijuurou dengan penuh tanya. Ah, apakah mereka menyadari kalau mereka saling jujur antara lain tanpa halangan? Seakan-akan mereka telah terbiasa melakukan ini padahal sudah delapan tahun terpisah.

"Benarkah? Tak heran dia selalu mengikutimu.."

Setelah percakapan itu, tidak ada satu dari mereka yang berniat untuk melanjutkan kembali. Bukan karena mereka kehabisan topik, tetapi mereka semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka berdua menginginkan yang sama, menikmati 'reuni' singkat ini.

"Kalau begitu, sampai sini saja, Akashi."

Raut wajah Haizaki mendadak berubah menjadi serius. Suasana yang sebelumnya tentram dan nyaman digantikan oleh aura dingin yang memancar dari Haizaki. Cara ia memanggil nama yang sebelumnya dipanggil dengan Seijuurou berubah menjadi Akashi, pertanda bahwa 'reuni' kecil mereka berhenti.

"Baiklah, Shougo. Terima kasih untuk selama ini kita bersama,"

Seijuurou menghela napas tak menyangka ini terjadi begitu cepat. Melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu atap, Seijuurou menoleh sekilas kearah Haizaki yang juga menatapnya—penuh rindu? Seijuurou tak bisa menjelaskan tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Untuk saat ini, mungkin, kita adalah musuh. Tetapi lain kali, kita akan bersama lagi, dengan Shin tentunya."

Seijuurou menatap Haizaki penuh makna. Sebuah anggukan dilakukan oleh Seijuurou seraya ia memberi seulas senyuman tulus ke Haizaki, pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. Seijuurou kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Saa, _kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Shougo. Dan oh, berhentilah menguntitku."

Sesungguhnya Seijuurou tak menyadari. Seijuurou tidak mengetahui semenjak ia berbicara dengan Shougo, iris heterokromnya berubah menjadi merah _ruby _sepenuhnya. Tak berlangsung lama, ketika ia meninggalkan tempat itu, irisnya berubah menjadi heterokrom kembali.

Sementara Seijuurou menghilang dari balik pintu, Haizaki hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Entah mengapa, lima menit itu berlangsung begitu cepat hingga mampu melupakan semuanya. Tentang tugasnya, haknya, dan hubungannya.

Selang beberapa menit, telepon genggamnya bergetar pelan dibalik saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya sekilas, tahu siapa yang menelpon, dan tanpa ingin mengangkatnya ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Heh, cinta dan teman itu sesuatu yang begitu bertolak belakang, ya?"

Haizaki menghela napas panjang, kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kaki. Kemungkinan besar pemuda 'sempurna' yang Haizaki maksud mungkin sudah memarahinya dari tadi. Pasti. Bagaimana tidak seorang Nijimura Shuuzou memarahi Haizaki Shougo yang telah dekat dengan musuhnya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou?

* * *

Akashi membuka pintu yang membatasi ruangan antara klinik dengan koridor. Pertama kali yang ia dapati adalah 'budak-budak'nya yang telah bercanda gurau hingga mengakibatkan suara yang cukup bising di klinik. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya satupun.

Akashi berdeham, membuat seluruh orang disana terdiam. Midorima yang biasanya menyanggupi pertama hanya terdiam bingung karena tak menyadari kehadiran sosok Emperor dari awal. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya gugup.

"A-Akashi. Sejak kapan kau disitu, _nanodayo_?"

Midorima memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertama kali. Tetapi yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah tatapan tajam dengan sebuah seringaian mematikan khas Akashi. Nyali Midorima mendadak ciut seketika.

"Oh, bahkan kau tidak menyadariku, Shintarou?"

Midorima menggeleng dengan gerakan patah-patah. Kise dan Aomine yang sudah disebelahnya udah sejak kapan mengeluarkan keringat dingin begitu banyak. Sementara Murasakibara sendiri sibuk memakan maiubounya.

Sekali Emperor tidak di _notice_, semuanya bisa hancur. Bukankah begitu?

"Ah lupakan. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ku hari ini. Bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsuya? Sudah baikan?"

Nyawa 'trio' itu terselamatkan. Mereka semua serentak menoleh Kuroko yang sedang sibuk membaca novel pemberian Midorima yang katanya—lucky item untuk Aquarius. Sang empu hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa menoleh kearah Akashi.

"Sudah lumayan, Akashi-kun. Ini berkat kalian semua,"

Sebuah senyuman tulus terlukis dibibir Kuroko seraya ia menoleh dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, menatap siluetnya satu persatu.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun. Aku berhutang kepada kalian."

Kise yang berada disebelahnya tanpa sadar memeluk Kuroko erat, tidak tahan ke-'imut'-an Kuroko yang melebihi imutnya kelinci pun. Akashi mengangguk, kemudian menghampiri surai biru yang tengah dipeluk oleh Kise. Akashi memberi sebuah tatapan aneh ke Kise, yang kemudian ia pahami. Ia melepas pelukannya terhadap Kuroko.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya.."

Akashi mendekati Kuroko kemudian mendekapnya erat sehingga membuat Kuroko bingung. Rona merah mulai menjalar ke kedua pipi mulus Kuroko. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Kuroko bisa menyesap harum aroma _mint _Akashi yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Akashi-kun—apa yang kau—"

Hendak berbicara, Akashi sudah memotongnya dengan menaruh jari telunjuk Akashi didepan bibir ranum Kuroko. Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi kedua iris biru muda Kuroko hingga sang empunya tak melihat apa-apa.

"Jika mulai saat ini, disaat aku menutup kedua matamu—"

"Kehidupanmu menjadi seorang siswa normal aku ubah, menjadi lebih rumit—"

"Menjadi sesuatu yang _lebih_ berbahaya, dan penuh sihir, _bersamaku_? Apakah kau yakin bisa?"

Akashi membisikkan kata terakhir dengan penuh penekanan disetiap perkataannya. Kuroko terdiam sebentar, tampaknya sedang berpikir. Selang beberapa menit, Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Selama aku bersama Akashi-kun, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir Akashi sementara ia mengecup dahi Kuroko sekilas.

"Bagus, anak baik."

Akashi membelai surai biru Kuroko, menelusupkan jari-jarinya disela-sela aroma vanili itu tanpa melepaskan tangan kirinya yang masih berada di kedua mata Kuroko. Beberapa belaian ia lakukan, sebelum Kuroko merasakan tubuhnya mulai hilang kesadaran, meninggalkan kehangatan Akashi yang tersisa.

Akashi tersenyum puas melihat sang surai birunya yang sudah tertidur pulas di kasur. Ia menolehkan kepala kesamping, tepatnya kearah Midorima dan memberikannya sebuah isyarat begitu pula dengan 'budak' nya yang lain. Mereka hanya mengangguk sekilas, sebelum mereka mulai satu persatu meninggalkan klinik itu.

* * *

Kuroko terbangun, mengerjapkan dirinya beberapa kali.

Langit sudah berwarna sedikit oranye ketika ia menengok keluar jendela. Terlebih lagi, suasana dikelasnya begitu sepi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Ia menoleh lagi kearah bangku sebelah kirinya. Ia tak ingat siapa yang memiliki bangku itu.

Kembali mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, akhirnya ia tersadar tentang sesuatu.

Bagaimana caranya ia bisa ke tempat ini? Bukankah tadi ia berada di klink bersama—

Siapa?

* * *

**Heeei, sudah lama tidak updet. Saia kembali~! Maaf kalau tidak terlalu jelas..**

**Sudah berapa hari lamanya? Ah, mungkin satu bulan. Satu bulan yang berisi _writers block _tentunya. Sangat menyiksa~**

**Sebenarnya, seluruh _fic _ini saia buat dengan sepenuh hati, sayang cintaku dihalangi oleh sebuah w_riters block. _/ditendang/**

**Ah, di _fic _ini kalian sudah –agak- paham kan, setidaknya? Ternyata saia –sedikit- impruv karena terakhir kali. Dan yak, saya berhasil menulis chapt 2k+! /tepuk tangan/ /krik**

**Kali ini saia menjelaskannya tak terlalu rumit seperti pertama kali~ Saia begitu senang dapat menyelesaikan ini.**

**Saia bersyukur masih ada yang mau merepiu di _fic _saia. Kukira kalian sudah pergi. /usap air mata(?)/**

**Nah, untuk _fic s_aia yang _I'm always there for all of you,_ sayangnya saia takkan melanjutkannya sampai bulan depan atau sekitar beberapa hari kedepan. Mohon bersabar, banyak masalah yang terjadi disini~~**

**Ada yang minta penjelasan buat chapter-chapter sebelumnya? Kebetulan saia lagi _mood _buat nulis nih.**

**Ah, untuk umur. Umur mereka semua mungkin sekitar tiga belas tahun, tidak lebih. Dan di _fic _ini ada istilah-istilah lain seperti mata merah Akashi yang berubah menjadi heterokrom. Disaat ia berbicara dengan Haizaki, ia bertukar jiwa(?) dengan Oreshi.**

**Ah, pasti kalian akan mengerti nanti kalau KnB anime season tiga sudah rilis.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah merepiu dan setia membaca _fic _saia. Ah, yang follow dan favorit juga kok~**

**Kalau begitu, sekian! Saia tunggu _review_nya disini~**


	8. Eight

Bagaikan potongan-potongan _puzzle _yang terpecah belah, Kuroko harus menyusunnya kembali seperti semula agar mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Hasil itulah kunci dari gembok yang menutup memori Kuroko dalam-dalam agar tidak muncul kembali ke permukaan. _Ia membutuhkan kunci itu_.

Menatap bangku itu satu detik, kemudian berpaling. Begitu seterusnya hingga jam sudah menunjukkan waktu senja. Petugas yang berkeliling sekolah untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas agar pintu cepat dikunci dan pulang. Pasrah tidak bisa mengingatnya kembali, Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah.

Ia benar-benar tidak melupakan sesuatu.. 'kan?

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship**

**By Overact**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Untuk apa kau gunakan sihir itu, Akashi?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya seraya mengenggam erat strap ponselnya yang berfungsi sebagai _lucky item_nya hari ini. _False_, atau yang biasa disebut oleh mereka adalah sihir hipnotis untuk membiarkan seseorang tertidur yang membiarkan mereka bermimpi buruk untuk mengatasi ketakutan mereka sendiri. Pasalnya, untuk terbangun, mereka harus mengatasi ketakutan itu sepenuhnya. Jika ia tidak berhasil, Orang tersebut akan mati.

"Apa masalahmu, Shintarou? Kau tidak yakin bisa membangunkan Tetsuya kalau seperti ini?"

Akashi terkekeh kecil. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang sudah berada diantara jari jempol dan telunjuk, memainkan gantungan kunci yang tentunya milik Kuroko tanpa seizin pemilik. Lancang dan kurang ajar. Midorima bisa melihat sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir Seijuurou, seakan-akan ada niat jahat terselip. Tetapi Midorima tahu, Akashi melakukan itu bukan hanya untuk semena-mena saja.

Aomine menghela napas, "Kau mirip seperti penjahat yang barusan mendapatkan ribuan emas, Akashi."

"Dan bagaimana jika aku penjahatnya, heh?" Akashi memutar bola matanya malas, seraya menatap kembali gantungan kunci itu seakan barang itu berharga. "Aku bercanda." Lanjut Akashi.

"Itu tidak lucu, Aka-chin. Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi? Aku tidak mau melawanmu kalau kau menjadi penjahat."

Nada khawatir terselip di setiap perkataan Murasakibara yang terlontarkan, meski di sampaikan dengan bentuk seperti orang _tsundere._ Benci mengakuinya, meski Murasakibara lebih kuat dari Akashi dalam hal fisik, Murasakibara tidak menyangkal sihir yang dimiliki Akashi sangat kuat, bahkan sihirnya saja tidak sebanding dengan milik Akashi.

_BAM_— _BAM— KRING!_

Suara lonceng mendadak berbunyi. "Oh_, dia _datang." Akashi kembali menyeringai. Gantungan kunci yang tadi ia mainkan sekarang ia tangkupkan di tangan kiri, dan memasukkan gantungan kunci itu kedalam saku celananya, memastikan untuk tidak kehilangannya nanti.

Tatapan Akashi berputar untuk menilik kearah Kise berada dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang, dan melemparkan suatu benda kearah Kise yang cukup ringan. Sebuah kunci emas dengan emas imitasi disekitarnya. _Gold Key_.

"Ryouta, jangan meragukan aku."

Kise mengerjap. Pandangannya yang semula tajam kini kembali melunak, menampakkan cengiran khasnya. Gold Key, sebuah kunci yang akan membuka sihir Kise yang selama ini di _seal _Akashi agar aman. Secara otomatis Gold Key akan mengaktifkan diri, dan kemudian akan meluncurkan seperempat dari sihir Kise sesungguhnya.

Sejak kapan, Kise pun tidak ingat kapan Akashi menyegel sihirnya sepenuhnya. Yang hanya Kise tahu, ketika Kise dan Akashi pertama kali bertemu, keesokan harinya Akashi langsung mengatakan kepada Kise bahwa sihirnya di segel oleh sang Emperor. Pantas saja sejak Kise bertemu dengan Akashi, ia sudah merasa tidak enak.

Kise hanya mengangguk paham. Sudah tidak ada alasan untuk meragukan Akashi, bukan? Memang, kelakuannya selama ini yang dilakukan Akashi memang terlihat misterius, tetapi Akashi sudah memberikan Kise sebuah Gold Key[1], _item _paling _rare _yang pernah ada. Akashi tentu tidak mau menerima risiko, bukan? Sekarang, Kise merasa bodoh karena meragukan ucapan Akashi barusan.

"Apakah ini membangun kepercayaanmu padaku lagi?" Akashi mendengus sebal. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju atap, tanpa memedulikan yang lainnya sudah tertinggal dibelakang.

Kise tersenyum senang, "Makasih, Akashicchi!" ujarnya sembari menarik lengan Aomine untuk menyusul kemana Akashi menuju. Yang langsung disusul oleh Murasakibara dan Midorima.

.

.

.

Jika Kuroko mengetahuinya, sudah pasti Kuroko akan mencarinya hingga ketemu. Tetapi sayang—Kuroko masih belum menemukan 'objek' yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

Hari-harinya berlangsung begitu tenang dan tentram, seakan-akan Kuroko baru memasuki awal pelajaran baru di Teikou sebelum ia mengenal pemuda itu, Haizaki. Dunia mendadak di atur ulang kembali, seperti seseorang telah memencet tombol _reset_ di kehidupannya.

_DUK_.

Mata Kuroko menilik kearah sumber suara yang berasal tak jauh dari bangkunya. Sebuah buku. Buku yang berisi foto-foto—album tentangnya. Ia tidak mengingat kapan foto-foto itu diambil; tidak ada keterangan sama sekali di sudut foto itu pada umumnya.

Halaman pertama, foto sewaktu ia bayi. Halaman kedua, foto sewaktu ia masih berumur enam bulan dan sedang tertawa. Halaman ketiga, foto sewaktu ia berumur satu tahun sembari mengenggam sebuah kado yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna merah-hijau. Hadiah untuk _Christmast. _

Semakin besar angka yang tertera pada halaman, semakin besar pula umur yang tertera di foto. Hingga iris _aquamarine _itu membulat ketika foto-foto itu menunjukkan umur yang melebihi umurnya sekarang—berumur empat belas tahun.

Empat belas tahun, lima belas tahun, enam belas tahun—berapa umurnya sekarang? Ia masih menginjak SMP tingkat dasar dan berumur tiga belas tahun—lantas, mengapa foto itu ada di album itu?

Semakin besar umur yang tertera di album, semakin banyak pula bercak darah yang menghiasi. Seakan-akan orang yang menaruh foto-foto itu dalam kondisi sedang dikejar-kejar atau lebih tepatnya _sekarat_; Kuroko tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Tetsuya~"

Alunan melodi orang bersenandung terdengar melewati telinga kanannya, dan secara sontak, ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu. Ia menemukan pemuda bersurai abu-abu disana; berdiri dihadapan pintu dengan seringai penuh makna nya.

Haizaki berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang sedang duduk, lalu membingkai paras porselen Kuroko dengan kedua tangan pucat milik Haizaki. Kuroko merasa _déjà vu._ Ia seperti pernah merasakan ketakutan yang sama.. saat..

_BRAK—_

Hampir saja Kuroko terjungkal dari kursi nya jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menghindari tamparan yang akan dilandaskan di pipi kanannya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ini bukan _déjà vu_ atau apa. Ini memang kejadian pertama kali ketika ia bertemu dengan Haizaki. Waktu sedang diputar ulang—dihitung mundur.

Kuroko mundur langkah per langkah. Mengantisipasi apa reaksi Haizaki selanjutnya ketika ia berjalan mundur. Kuroko masih ingat. Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Haizaki, setelah tamparan itu dan semua, Haizaki akan—

_SYUT_!

Sebuah _bat _dilayangkan persis didepan Kuroko—dan akan berakibat fatal jika ia tidak menghindar sebelumnya. Mata Haizaki berkilat tajam menampakkan amarah. Haizaki kembali mengangkat _bat_nya tinggi, kemudian menghuyungkan _bat _itu kearah Kuroko berada.

Situasi ini gawat. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang Haizaki lakukan selanjutnya setelah ia menghindari semua serangan itu. Sebelumnya, ia mengenai serangan yang diluncurkan Haizaki berkali-kali. Hitung-hitung—Kuroko benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukannya sedari tadi. Semuanya terjadi secara refleks.

Kelas sudah hancur. Meja-meja berserakan dimana-mana; bahkan ada beberapa meja yang terbelah menjadi dua. Tirai abu-abu yang menutupi kelas itu entah tersibak, entah tersobek, Kuroko tidak tahu. Semuanya sudah kacau.

"Tetsuya~ Kali ini, kau tidak akan berlari lagi."

Sebuah cengkraman kuat yang berasal dari lengan bajunya seketika membuat konsentrasinya untuk menghindari serangan Haizaki buyar sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang—dan kali ini ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bergerak lagi. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat—

"_TETSUYA_!"

Bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri seketika ketika mendengar teriakan yang pernah ia dengar barusan. _Bat_ yang dilayangkan oleh Haizaki membentur kerasnya dinding begitu saja; dan sukses untuk tidak melukai tubuh Kuroko se inci pun.

_GREP_!

"_Tetsuya, ayo_!" suara itu lagi. Suara orang yang berasa familiar, tetapi ia tidak mengingat namanya. Suara yang menolongnya, dan bahkan menuntunnya untuk keluar. Samar-samar, ia melihat lengannya ditarik oleh seorang pemuda bersurai merah untuk keluar kelas.

"Tetsuya~ Kau tidak bisa kabur~" Dua panggilan 'Tetsuya' disaat yang bersamaan. Antara Haizaki, dan pemuda bersurai merah itu memanggil sebutan yang sama untuk dirinya. Kepalanya mendadak pening, mungkin sehabis serangan mendadak tadi. "_Tetsuya, bertahanlah_."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Jemari-jemari yang digenggam oleh pemuda terasa begitu hangat, jelas begitu berbeda dengan jemarinya yang dingin. Begitu nyaman, Kuroko betah hanya untuk mengenggam jemarinya saja.

"_Dengarkan aku, Tetsuya_."

Setelah menemukan tempat persembunyian yang tidak dapat diketahui Haizaki, pemuda bersurai merah itu menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya ke tangan Kuroko, mengalirkan kehangatan kepada dua tangan itu. Kedua dahi mereka didekatkan; nyaris menyentuh bibir mereka masing-masing.

"_Kau mengenalku_?"

Jika pemuda bersurai merah itu bertanya; Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan gelengan tidak tahu. Meski seperti itu, Kuroko selalu merasakan bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu beberapa kali, tetapi ia tidak ingat kapan terjadi.

"_Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini. Jangan keluar sampai aku memberitahu_."

Pemuda itu melepas tautan jarinya dengan Kuroko, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersembunyi itu sembari membawa sebuah pisau lipat. Kuroko ingin pemuda itu berhenti; tetapi lidahnya kelu. Namanya saja ia tidak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa memanggilnya?

Kuroko memejamkan erat matanya. Kilasan balik yang pahit tiba-tiba terulang kembali dengan suasana yang sama. Tempat yang sama—perkataan yang sama—

Dan akhiran yang sama—

"_Okaa-san_! _Apakah Otou-san baik-baik saja_?"

"_Psst.. Tecchan tidak boleh berisik. Nanti mereka mengetahui tempat ini, lho_?"

"_T-Tapi—Otou-san—"_

"_Semua akan baik-baik saja! Percayalah pada ibumu_!"

"_Jangan keluar, sampai Okaa-san memberitahu mu, oke?"_

Telinganya berdenging keras. Menatap punggung yang menjauh pergi, sama seperti sewaktu itu.

Dia akan mati. Mati meninggalkannya.

"Ak—"

Lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian yang sama pahitnya. Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan seseorang lagi. Ia tidak mau menjadi sendiri lagi.

Bisa dilihat dari ruangan itu, pemuda bersurai merah itu bertarung sengit dengan Haizaki. Luka-luka merah sudah mulai tercoret di kulit mulusnya, menyobek pakaian lengan panjang berwarna hitam miliknya. Mencampurkan warna merah yang dimiliki olehnya; dengan warna merah yang berbeda. Warna merah kentalnya darah.

Pisau yang digunakan pemuda itu terlempar jauh, sehingga memberi kesempatan untuk Haizaki. Pecahan kaca yang disamping mereka berceceran; memberi lagi Haizaki kesempatan bagus untuk menusuk pemuda itu. Menusuk pemuda itu hingga mati, persis sama di jantungnya. Sama seperti ibu nya ditusuk oleh seseorang.

Tidak—

"AKASHI-KUN!"

Dunia yang didiami Kuroko mendadak begitu gelap gulita tanpa menyisakan setitik cahaya untuk dirinya keluar.

.

.

.

Langit berubah menjadi kemerahan disertai cahaya bulan yang menerpa ke bumi. Seakan-akan tidak ada angin yang mau berhembus kearah mereka. Begitu hampa.

Kuroko mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya dan dalam sekejap ia terbangun ketika merasakan dadanya sesak. Bagaikan tidak ada oksigen yang mau mengalir dalam paru-parunya, ia tidak bisa bernafas. Seakan-akan dadanya diikat dengan tali begitu keras, hingga terasa ia bisa mati.

"Tetsu!"

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menghampiri Kuroko dengan wajah panik. Cepat-cepat Aomine meraih segelas air putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Kuroko. Walau mungkin segelas air putih tidak begitu saja menyembuhkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Kuroko terbatuk keras—sedikit tersedak ketika meminum air dengan terburu-buru. Pandangannya berputar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari pemuda yang ia butuhkan untuk menenangkan diri. Akashi Seijuurou.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Aomine-kun? Dimana Akashi-kun?"

_TEENG_—

Aomine menggeram frustasi. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko dan mengapa ini semua terjadi, ia harus membawa pemuda bersurai biru muda itu secepatnya kepada sang Emperor. Nyawa Kuroko dan Akashi, keduanya dalam bahaya.

Kuroko hanya terdiam ketika melihat ekspresi Aomine. Sesuatu sedang terjadi dan Kuroko tidak tahu apa, tetapi Kuroko bisa menyimpulkan bahwa masalah ini sangat besar. Terlebih lagi dengan langit yang berwarna merah bagaikan darah. Ini bukan di dunianya. _Ini bukan bumi._

'_Kemarilah..'_

Seluruh tubuh Kuroko seakan mendapat sengatan listrik. Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dengan buru-buru ia turun dari kasur klinik, dan berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terpaku. _Siapa yang memanggilnya_?!

Hangat, tetapi masih belum menentu. Hatinya kacau. Sibuk mencari Akashi, dan mencari sumber suara yang terus menerus memanggilnya tanpa henti. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya, tetapi ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Setiap langkah-langkahnya menuntunnya menuju setiap ruangan dan memeriksanya satu persatu. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal, mengetahui bahwa fisiknya yang masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kecepatan larinya sekarang. Kuroko menghela napas.

Tempat terakhir yang belum ia kunjungi, atap.

Tetapi sebelum ia dapat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam atap, kegelapan menelan dirinya sepenuhnya hingga tidak tersisa.

.

.

.

"_Oh_?"

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Akashi dengan seringai yang terpoles apik di wajahnya. Memancing wanita itu untuk datang memang pilihan yang terbaik menurut Akashi. Kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seorang _Tresspasser_[2]itu umumnya jarang, terlebih lagi seorang _Tresspasser_ seperti wanita itu.

Akashi mengangkat gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang itu ke udara untuk memberi wanita itu kesempatan untuk leluasa melihat apa yang Akashi pegang sekarang. Seketika, seringai wanita itu berubah menjadi gejolak amarah yang tiada henti.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bintang iblisku_[3], _Seijuurou_?!"

Bintang Iblis, Akashi masih ingat apa pengertian dari benda itu. Tentu saja Akashi masih ingat jika materi itu secara langsung diajarkan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Bintang iblis, sihir yang disalurkan kepada sebuah benda (untuk disegel sihirnya atau untuk menyegel kekuatan seseorang) yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh _Tresspasser_, iblis-iblis pelanggar aturan. Benda terlarang yang seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya.

Pertanyaannya hanya satu yang masih belum dipecahkan oleh Akashi. Mengapa bintang iblis seorang _Tresspasser_ terkenal berada di tangan seorang manusia, yang merupakan makhluk terlemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

"Jadi, ini bintang iblismu, _Vlavi_?"

Sakit. Dada Akashi mendadak menjadi begitu sakit dan susah untuk bernafas ketika bertatap mata dengan wanita itu. Seperti ratusan pisau menusuk paru-parunya berkali-kali. Akashi yakin ini karena sihirnya. Sihir yang bisa memanipulasi udara di sekitarnya, dan mengurangi kadar oksigen yang terdapat di udara.

Kekuatan seorang _Tresspasser_ memang kuat. Akashi tidak boleh menganggap remeh sihir yang dimiliki oleh seorang _Tresspasser._

"_Mengapa bintang iblisku berada di tanganmu_?!_ Aku tidak sudi jika memberikan bintang iblisku kepadamu_!"

Wanita itu, _Vlavi_[4] memberi ancang-ancang untuk menyerang pemuda bersurai merah. Matanya menyala berwarna merah sepenuhnya dengan pupil hitam ditengahnya. Taring-taring dan kukunya mulai tumbuh menjadi tajam; mirip seperti monster.

_Vlavi_ memang monster. Monster yang berasal dari kaum serigala, salah satu kaum terkuat di dunia kegelapan (supernatural). Satu-satunya ras yang bisa menyamakan kekuatannya dengan iblis.

"Kau menginginkannya kembali? Silahkan coba, kalau bisa."

Akashi menyeringai puas dan mulai melompat jauh dari tempatnya tadi. _Vlavi_ mendesis geram; walau sebenarnya _Vlavi_ tahu pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya memancingnya. "_Sialan kau, bocah_!" _Vlavi_ mulai mengejar Akashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Akashi menjentikkan jarinya sekali. Kumpulan cahaya berwarna merah mengepul di tangan kanannya, yang kemudian lama kelamaan berubah menjadi pistol perak[5]. Dengan cepat, Akashi menarik pelatuknya dan mengacungkannya kearah _Vlavi_.

_Vlavi_ dari ras serigala. Akashi yakin, dalam satu peluru perak _Vlavi_ bisa mendapat sengatan listrik sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa jam. Memang tidak bisa membuat mereka mati, tetapi cukup lama untuk membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Lumayan untuk tidak mengaktifkan bentuk asli dari ras serigala.

_Vlavi_ tentu saja mengetahui ini. Terlebih lagi Akashi adalah seorang iblis dari keluarga yang _Vlavi_ lama musuhi, wajar saja kalau _Vlavi_ sadar bahwa ia berhadapan dengan orang yang mengetahui kelemahan dalam ras serigala. Sebelum ia menyerang Akashi sejak awal, ia sudah mempertimbangkan resiko apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, _Vlavi_," Akashi memberikan sebuah seringai lagi. "Aku memberimu dua pilihan. Tunduk kepadaku selamanya, maka aku akan memberikan bintang iblismu. Atau, kau lebih memilih merebut bintang iblismu dengan perlawanan, hn?"

_Vlavi_ menggertakkan giginya sebal. "_Seumur hidupku, aku tidak sudi untuk menghormatimu satu pun. Kau tak pernah melakukan apapun yang membuatku senang, Seijuurou_." Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. "_Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu._"

"Baik. Jika itu kemauanmu." –Akashi sudah lelah.

Akashi mengangkat lengan kirinya keatas, membuat satu jentikkan jari di udara yang kemudian menggumamkan beberapa patah kalimat perapal. Matanya mulai berkilat tajam—dan warna emas di manik sebelah kirinya menyala-nyala bagaikan kobaran api. Ia menghuyungkan tangan itu kedepan,

"_Thrafsi_."

Cahaya-cahaya berwarna merah mulai mengepul di tangan kirinya—bersamaan dengan mantra itu diucapkan, cahaya-cahaya merah itu berubah menjadi ratusan peluru dan melesat cepat kearah _Vlavi_ tanpa ampun.

Tetapi ketika peluru itu hendak mengenai wanita itu, Akashi membulatkan matanya. Serentak, seluruh pelurunya tadi menguap dan menghilang entah kemana ketika pikiran Akashi beralih ke sosok yang barusan memasuki atap.

"..Okaa-san..?"

Dan berdirilah Kuroko Tetsuya di depan pintu dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Seketika Akashi langsung membulatkan matanya saat itu juga. Pandangannya terfokus pada pemuda bersurai biru muda yang menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sulit untuk mempercayai juga, jika pemuda manis ini merupakan anak dari _Vlavi_—yang terlihat jelas bukanlah seorang manusia.

Pernikahan ras supernatural dengan manusia dilarang—oleh sebab itu, _Vlavi_ disebut menjadi seorang _Tresspasser_ karena mengingkari peraturan.

Tetapi sungguh, Akashi tidak percaya bahwa Kuroko—memiliki kemungkinan, ber-ras supernatural sama sepertinya.

"Akashi! Apa yang terjadi?!" Midorima menyusul dan berjalan kearah Akashi dengan tatapan panik. Dibelakangnya, dapat ditemukan Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara yang ikut berlarian di belakang Midorima. Akashi menggeram, —murka.

"Kalian dari mana saja, bodoh? Untuk apa kalian membawa Tetsuya kesini?!" bentak Akashi murka. Kilatan-kilatan tajam mulai bersinar dibalik mata heterokromnya yang apik, beriring dengan aura-aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh sang Emperor. Pemuda itu benar-benar murka.

"Erm—ano, Akashicchi.. jangan marah dulu—? Aku punya alasan untuk melakukan itu.." bisik Kise dengan takut-takut menatap mata heterokrom milik kaptennya itu dibalik surai emasnya. Tangannya gemetar dan kakinya juga gemetar. Seakan-akan ia akan dibakar hidup hidup. Akashi menoleh, "Dan penjelasanmu, _Ryouta_?"

"Pilihan ini yang terbaik.." Kise menunduk, membiarkan surai emasnya jatuh menutupi beberapa bagian dari matanya. "Karena.. "

.

.

.

[1] Gold Key ::: Jadi, sihir Kise itu disegel sama Akashi, dan satu-satunya untuk membuka segel itu hanya dengan Gold Key. Kenapa Akashi menyegel kekuatan Kise? Dan itupun rahasia.

[2] Tresspasser ::: Iblis-iblis pelanggar peraturan dari dunia supernatural. Contohnya menikahi manusia, dll.

[3] Bintang Iblis ::: Bayangin ajah, gantungan kunci dengan gambar bintang-bintar biru-kuning. Bintang iblis biasanya diproduksi hanya oleh seorang Tresspasser dan merupakan keunggulan mereka.

[4] Vlavi ::: Seorang Tresspasser. Katanya sih ibunya Kuroko.

[5] Pistol Perak ::: Ingat pistol yang ada di chapt awal? Ya, itu maksudnya.

.

.

.

A/N ::: Udah lama tidak update, lagi nyoba ngembangin cara nulis sih.

Jadi gimanaaa? Lebih buruk, atau lebih mudah dipahamii? Mungkin alurnya terlalu cepet ya. Noh, aku nulis aja segini itu berapa bulan ._.

Plotnya masih tetap gaje seperti biasa.

Kalau begitu, sekian.

Baaai~!


End file.
